Phanniemay Oneshot Challenge
by SmartyMcSmartle
Summary: This is my response to thickerthanectoplasm from tumblr's phanniemay challenge. Currently: Lancer. Is the perception that Sam, Tucker, and JAzz have about Mr. Lancer incorrect? Continuation of Family.
1. Bruises

**A/N: This is going to be a collection of oneshots for thickerthanectoplasm's Phanniemay prompt a day for each of the days in May. Prompt number one is bruises.**

br/

You could barely see it under the red lining of his shirt sleeve. It was very faint, but it looked at least a couple of days old. But it hadn't been there the day before, not this large bruise.

I've always wondered where he got his bruises. I knew that Mr. Baxter never bullied Daniel that much. Dashiell isn't a big punching bully. He usually tries more for embarrassment. Yes, I saw the picture of Danny hanging from his underwear on the flagpole outside of school. I'm not clueless.

Especially not with all the bruises I've seen wrack Danny's body. He constantly comes to class late, rubbing the back of his neck. There are four, long, skinny, curved bruises etching the side of his neck. Faint strangling marks on one of my students three out of every five days a week. He came with those today in addition to the bruise on his right arm.

I knew I needed to do something, now. "Mr. Fenton, I need to see you after school today." I told him as I handed out the latest quiz. Daniel looked at his graded and sighed, grimacing slightly. As I grabbed a new piece of chalk from my painted metallic desk, I saw Tucker and Sam give Danny a sympathetic glance, which Danny returned with a thankful smile.

I started on my planned lesson for the day, thankful that one of the most notorious skippers was in my class for the start of the new lesson instead of doing whatever it was he did to get those bruises. Well, he was here for now.

br/

When Mr. Fenton walked into my classroom, I was surprised, to say the least. I had completely forgotten that I had planned to talk to Daniel about his constant bruising after school today. It must've been completely obvious that the meeting had slipped my mind by the first comment Danny uttered when he slung his bag across the back of a desk chair.

"You wanted to talk to me after school Mr. Lancer?" Daniel asked, sitting in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck, tired bags from lack of sleep clearly showing on his skinny face.

"Yes. I did." I stated, rising from my desk chair. I walked over to him. "Mr. Fenton, I noticed that you had an extremely large bruise on your right arm during class today." Daniel paled instantaneously. "May I ask where you got it from?" I questioned gently. Danny bit his lip and looked at his elbow. He became a little less tense, but kept rubbing the back of his neck. I realized he was pretending to be nervous.

"What bruise?" Danny asked. He out his right arm on the desk and rolled up his sleeve. To my astonishment, there was no bruise nor mark on his skin.

"B-but it was there during class, Mr. Fenton." I stammered out. I was thinking about how he could hide such a remarkable injury when he responded.

"Oh!" Daniel exclaimed. "That big red mark? Jazz gave me a ride to school, and I sat on my arm for the entire ride. I guess that could've looked like a bruise." he explained. I looked at him skeptically and he blinked and kept looking back at me. I could've sworn I heard him gasp almost inaudibly and saw a mist in the air for a split second. Danny looked at the clock on the wall and jumped out of his seat, grabbing his backpack. "Sorry Mr. Lancer, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Daniel waved slightly before racing down the hall and bursting out of the school. I scratched my head.

br/

The next day, a faint scar could be seen running down the length of Daniel's lower arm if a person just so happened to look closely at Daniel enough. Once again, at the end of the day, when I called him in, the injury was gone and Daniel had a decent explanation. I didn't buy these explanations at all.

This pattern went on for a week. Then two weeks passed by. Then three. And then, a month had gone by where Daniel's injuries had been there during class and not at the end of the day. I was beginning to think I was going a little insane.

But that changed when the ghost attacked.

Daniel had another set of strangling marks, what looked like a burn mark poking out of his now long-sleeved shirt, and an ever-so-slight favor of his right foot. His mouth was trying to stay in a smile, but his eyes were downcast, grimacing. He sat at his seat quietly, doodling on his note page instead of taking notes like he usually did.

Yes, I noticed that even though he does poorly on tests, he seems to take extremely good notes. Why would he do that? I know he doesn't have many extra-curricular activities, and yet he still can't do his homework. He's not a lazy person, and he's not clumsy. Most of his trios and falls look like they're on purpose.

But I'm going off on a tangent again.

As I passed out yet another quiz where Danny had barely passed, I saw the quick sketches out of the corner of my eye. They were all of the ghosts that haunted Amity except for one. Danny Phantom. There was even two I didn't remember seeing. One was big, black, and had horns. Another was humanoid, flaming hair, and the symbol that Danny Phantom has on his chest. But it wasn't Danny Phantom. This was the one sketch that worried me the most: it was the most detailed, the one that nobody had seen or heard of. I had heard of the black one, but I had never seen it. The flaming hair ghost I hadn't even heard of. Not by any ghost hunters.

Suddenly, a thought hit the back of my mind. Could ghosts be tormenting Daniel because his parents are ghost hunters? This thought seemed the most logical. He wouldn't tell anyone about it because the ghost could've threatened anyone he told. The bruises could fade quicker because they could be those shinny blasts that only really hurt ghosts. Yes! I had figured Danny out.

... or so I thought.

The ghosts attacked thirty minutes until the end of the first class. There were two. One was the Box Ghost. Everybody had known the Box Ghost by then, as he was the only ghost that Phantom could scare away with just a look. Nobody screamed or even looked remotely scared. Most of the students looked confused. Danny was banging his head against his desk in annoyance. I grabbed a textbook from the bookshelf next to my desk and went over to swat the pesky ghost. He flew away with one of his infamous "Beware"s.

The other was a new ghost, one nobody had seen, I guess other than Daniel. It was the exact ghost Danny had drawn. He had come intangibly through the floor under Danny's desk, grabbing Danny by his neck and choking him. Daniel looked at the ghost in more of surprise than terror, like all of his peers. Well, and me. The ghost hissed something in Danny's ear and Daniel's looked hardened. He whispered something into the ghosts's ear and the ghost just smiled tauntingly. The ghost swing Danny around and across the room. Daniel's back slammed into the wall and he crumpled to the floor. He winced and stood up shakily, while the other ghost just floated there, a confident expression clearly etched on his face.

When Danny didn't do anything other than stand, the ghost frowned. He looked around and smirked when his eyes landed on a specific Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian. Danny snarled as the ghost picked up Samantha and held her by her neck. "Let. Her. Go." Danny growled out menacingly. I turned towards him, shock written in my face as well as the other students of the class, except for Samantha and Tucker.

"Make me." The ghost replied, still smirking. Danny scowled and hopped over the desk with ease and grace that he was unknown for but I thought he possessed. He punched the ghost in the face and the ghost let go of Samantha. Crouching next to his friend, Danny carefully tended to Sam.

However, the ghost was barely hurt by the punch. He flew over to Danny and kicked the teen , giving Daniel a nice lump on the back of his head. Danny swiveled and set Samantha down against a desk. Tucker scurried over to his injured friend and started to take over tending to Samantha.

He spring forwards and gave an incredibly precise roundhouse kick to the ghost's face, flinging him up to crash against the ceiling. The ghost fell down right into Daniel's well aimed powerful punch. The ghost crashed against the wall, but quickly recovered. He sent a green ray out of his hand towards Danny, who dodged.

They exchanged blows and dodges, each countering the other's strikes. Daniel's fighting was top-notch, surpassing Ms. Grey's or even his own mother's skills. The two fought for a long time. Nobody called the Fenton's, they knew that Danny was much better than his parents ever were.

However, Daniel eventually became worn down. He never stopped fighting until the ghost shocked him and threw his against the windows. Daniel was scratched, bruised, and bloodied.

I finally knew why he had all those bruises. Daniel was ghost fighting.

br/

**Unedited, just to let you know, so if you have any comments or constructive criticisms, that'd be much appreciated.**

**Review!**


	2. Flying

**A/N: Day two! Prompt is flying. Once again, this is unedited. I'll probably comeback and edit these stories once the entire challenge is done. Oh, and I forgot disclaimer (Pst this applies to all chapters!) I, SmartyMcSmartle of the United States of America, do not own or make money off of writing for Danny Phantom. The only thing that is mine is the plot. **

br/

The sky was baby blue, the color of his eyes. The clouds were white like his hair when he was flying. It still amazed me that he could fly. Don't get me started on his other powers that make him unique.

He could _fly_. **_Fly_**. On his own accord, without a jet pack or an airplane. And here I was, stuck in my room, only able to imagine the feeling that he could have while flying. I sighed, and rested my head against my fist.

It was one of those beautiful days that not even a teenaged boy could resist going out in, especially one that could freaking _fly_. Yet I couldn't see him in the skies, and it was three o'clock.

I got up and flopped onto my bed. I picked up a Egyptian mythology book and started to read it. I didn't really pay attention to the book. My thoughts were racing, trying to figure out why the hell he wasn't flying outside. If he was, I could ask him to drop me off at the park or something. Then I'd be flying, close to him, breathing in the same air and...

No. I'm not going to go there. Sure, I liked him. I loved him, in fact. But what if he didn't love me? What if I caused the loss of our friendship because I tried to take it too far? Ugh. I put the book down and paced around my room a bit, restless as ever. I sat down at my desk and opened a new document. I started to create a t-chart of possible pros and cons to me telling him how I feel.

Pros:  
He may actually like me, and then we get to be in a relationship.  
He would know how I feel about him, and I wouldn't be stressing over it anymore. I'd be able to sleep at night!  
He may be happier.  
I'd be able to stop screaming "WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" when Tucker calls us lovebirds.  
I'd know whether or not he still likes Paulina.

Cons:  
He may not like me, and the friendship could be ruined.  
If he likes me, he could push me away from ghost hunting to 'protect' me. Sweet, but I like ghost hunting with him.  
If he likes me, Tucker could become a jealous third-wheel.  
It could become a high school relationship. Those don't last, and I want to be with him as long as possible.  
It could distract him from ghost fighting.

And the list was dead even. For every good thing I had, a bad thing came up, and vice-versa. I eventually got fed up. Shivering, I turned towards my digital clock. 4:56pm it read. I closed the document and turned around.

Behind me was Danny, smiling broadly and holding a pot of black roses. I was freaking out inside. "Do you like these?" Danny asked gently. I barely could manage to nod. "Well, they're for you. A-and I was wondering if you wanted to go out flying with me. Just you and me." He gave me the roses, my mouth hanging open.

"Uh, l-let me out these in some water first. But yeah, I'd love to go flying with you, Danny." I managed to stammer out. I ran into the kitchen and quickly found a vase. I filled it with water and carefully laid the flowers and soil into the deep purple plant holder. I looked around and squealed quietly like the girly-girls I hate. I shook myself and ran back to my room, placing the roses on the windowsill. Danny grabbed my hand and I swooned in my head. Outside, I bit my lip. Danny shifted into his ghost mode with practiced ease and turned us intangible.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked looking me in the eyes. I nodded and he channeled some of his flying power into me. We flew out of the house and into the dimming sky, a perfect sunset coming across the horizon.

Danny guided me into gentle loops and twirls, arching gracefully in the atmosphere. We dove quickly and pulled up at the last moment, giving me an adrenaline rush. Eventually, he sat me down in my favorite tree. I realized he had actually been listening to me talk about this tree.

"Sam." I turned towards him. Danny was holding a ring. The ring was glowing very faintly light blue, like the ghost ice he can make. It was sculpted delicately in the shape of a vine. I twisted around and came up into a blooming flower. Inside the blooming flower was a green gem, for, his father's class ring. He hit his lip, like he was trying to remember something. He then shook his head slightly. He gazed into my eyes and I gazed into his. His toxic green eyes suddenly shifted into the china blue that I had known for longer and loved far more than the green. "I really like you Sam. No, scratch that. I love you Sam, and I was kinda wondering if y-you wanted to be my girlfriend." Danny quickly stuttered out. My eyes were wide and I was hyperventilating in my head, tiny little Sam-bots in my head running around and screaming in joy and in shock and in confusion. I must've been spacing out for a minute or two because Danny asked "Sam? Are you okay? If you say no, it'll be okay." I shook myself and looked Danny straight in the eye.

"Yeah. I'd like that Danny. Very very much." I replied. Danny slipped the ring on my finger and he titled my head up and we leaned forwards. The sparks that flew when our lips met sent me into a much bigger adrenaline rush. This was the best thing in the world. I was flying.

br/

He set me down on the floor of my room gently, like I was a fragile glass figurine. He quickly said goodbye and vanished through the wall. I sat on my bed, reminiscing my first date with Danny.

After we had our first kiss, Danny flew us down to the ground, under the shade of the tree. He slid a picnic basket out from inside the tree. I realized that Danny had had this planned. Maybe he wasn't as clueless as I thought. Anyways, he unrolled a blanket. We sat and we had a picnic, watching the sunset. He had packed my favorite meal, a Greek salad without eggs or croutons and with apple slices.

The sunset was beautiful. Danny rested against the tree and I sat in front of him, snuggling slightly into his built chest. Nobody knew that Danny was strong except for Tucker, Jazz, and I. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist. I could almost feel the happiness radiating off of him, and I knew he could feel the happiness radiating off of me, if he wanted to. And I was fine with that.

I was shaken out of my reminiscing by the sound of knocking on my door and the soft voice of my grandmother. "May I come in?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, grandma." I sat up in my bed as my grandmother came in and locked the door behind her. She wheeled up to me.

"Sam, I don't think you know this, but your parents decided to put video cameras in your room a couple of weeks ago." I stiffened. She must've seen Danny change. Crap crap crap crap crap. "I don't like it, but I couldn't stop them. And as you know, they're away for the week. They asked me to watch the tapes while they were gone and report anything suspicious to them." Grandma continued. Oh, shit. "I saw Daniel into the house with black roses. And I decided to look into your room to see if you would finally get a boyfriend. Although, I think I can tell by the ring on your finger that you did." She gave a pointed look to the ghost ice ring I had around my finger. I blushed slightly. "I also saw that Danny turned into that Phantom ghost." Damn it all. I hate my parents sometimes.

"What're you going to do?" I asked. Grandma chuckled at that.

"Delete the evidence on tape. That's what I'm going to do. I've always liked Danny, and I always though Phantom wasn't a menace. This just proves it to me. But Sammy, I'm not going to tell anybody. Okay?" Grandma said, tilting her head and cracking a small smile. I jumped up and threw my arms around my grandma.

Now, I was _soaring_.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Constrictive criticism greatly appreciated!**

**Review!**


	3. Favorite Ship

**A/N: 'Tis the third day of Phanniemay! Did you hear the rhyme? Wasn't it awful? Don't worry, I'll stay to my day job. Prompt today is fave ship. If you've seen the chapter before, I think you'll have a good idea of what I'm going to do. Reminder: this is unedited.**

* * *

"I sighed. When the hell was he finally going to get a clue? I mean, I know that he denies it constantly, but I should know. Ugh. He makes me so mad sometimes! I mean, yeah, I understand that he likes Valerie, and I even think I'd be okay if they dated. But it's definitely dangerous. They're worst enemies at night, and a couple by day! Besides, their relationship would fizzle out.

Right? Damn. I don't even know if that would happen.

Plus, Technus is pushing them together and playing with their emotions. Taking over Valerie's suit so that Danny would destroy it, without Valerie knowing that 'Phantom' hadn't meant to destroy her? Yikes. He may be an annoying, long-winded, unfeeling ghost, but he is smart. I'll give him that much.

And what is with Danny? He asks Valerie to sit at our table, and he doesn't realize that his two best friends are clearly upset. Especially cause he knew how we feel when the Gregor or Elliot guy came along. I hated that guy. Can't believe I thought who he said he was. Then, Danny apologized afterwards. He didn't really even do much, other than spy on us. But he was partially right.

I still can't believe Danny is that oblivious. Maybe Clueless One was a better nickname for him that I thought it was at the time. Maybe I should've told it what it meant. Maybe he'd be less clueless.

Maybe my two best friends would be happier if they were together (A/N: Alright. Who thought it was Sam talking? Hands up!). They're just made for each other. And all my carefully calculated moves have done nothing - nothing! - to get them to be together. What is it with these two? Gah!

I yelped after hitting my hand out of frustration on my desk. They are really annoying me. I don't even care that I'll be a third wheel. Anyways, I'm kinda crushing on Valerie now. Why did those two have to have a small crush on each other? It's just... not right.

Anyways, that's the end of Tucker's Digital Journal, Sunday."

* * *

The next morning, Sam and I went to talk to Danny before school. Sam gave him the ring back after we made sure he was okay going out with Valerie. Sam and I scattered when we saw Valerie walk towards Danny. Sam hid behind the dumpster and I hid in the bushes. I overheard their conversation.

"My life's way too complicated for us to be anything other than... friends." Valerie was saying.

"Just friends?" Danny asked carefully. "Ye- but-but I thought-"

"I thought, too." Valerie interrupted Danny. "But there's something important to do and I don't want you to get hurt because of it. Besides, it's not like you were going to give me some lame class ring, right?" Valerie kissed Danny on the check. Irony in at its worst, right there.

"Pft. Yeah, right." Danny looked at the class ring longingly, sitting down at the lunch table after a moment. Sam walked over towards him. I came out of the bushes and came over to comfort my best friend as well. Sam laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Danny?" She asked carefully.

"No, not really. But I will be. If you don't mind, I'd like some alone time right now." Danny responded, putting his head in his hands. Sam and I frowned, but I made my opinion heard first.

"Yeah, sure dude. But we're here for you, man." I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her away from Danny before she could try and comfort him further. Having known him for two years longer than Sam had it's benefits, because I knew he'd be okay by the end of the week at the latest. If he wasn't, then Sam and I could try and comfort him more.

It's funny how things work out sometimes, because I overheard Valerie and her dad's conversation. She thought she could've given up ghost hunting for Danny. Instead, she gave up Danny for ghost hunting.

* * *

I was right. By the end of the week, Danny's mood had greatly improved. He was his old self again. He didn't seem to give Valerie a second glance when she said hi. He didn't complain about Technus, and he didn't try to get his anger out on the Box Ghost after three days. Well other than his normal problems.

At lunch exactly two weeks after the incident, Danny sat down at the table, his hand closed around an object. He placed his tray down next to Sam. The first ten minutes of lunch were spent in a comfortable silence. Danny finished his food first, wand when Sam finished hers, brought both disposable trays over to the trash.

When he sat back down, Danny smiled. He opened his fist and in there was the ring, like I had suspected. "I think I've thought this over, and I think I realized why I've been called clueless, Sam." He said. "And I think that I really like you. And I'm kinda realizing you like me back." Sam teared up slightly in her left eye. She held out her hand, and Danny slid the ring on her finger. Danny gave Sam on a kiss on the cheek.

At that moment, I knew my best friends were going to be a happy pair for a long time. And maybe I'd get Valerie, after all. Life is good.

* * *

**A/N: This one is really short, and I don't like it half as much as the other two. Maybe it's because the last one was kinda both prompts two and three combined. Maybe it's because I have a hard time writing in Tucker's perspective. Whatever. Constructive criticism would be extremely appreciated on this one.**

**On the plus side, I've finally figured out how to do the line thingies! WHOO-HOO!**

**Review!**


	4. Crossover

**A/N: So guess what day four is. Crossover. Yeah, crossover. This is gonna be a long one. I'm going to do the crossover with... (Drum Roll) House of Anubis! I'm kinda ignoring season three. It going to be the same mystery, but Nina's going to be there, and Willow won't be. Also, instead of KT, it's going to be Sam that brings the key... with a twist. Tee hee!**

**Again, unedited. However, I'm unsure if I'll ever be able to edit this one...**

* * *

"Fabian!" Came a call from the entryway. A brown haired boy came running through the hallway and enveloped the speaker in a hug. The dirty-blonde girl smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"How are you, Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Since you saw me about three and a half weeks ago? Good." Nina replied, giggling lightly. Fabian laughed slightly as well. Nina smiled and Fabian let go. Nina brought her suitcases up the stairs to start unpacking. Fabian walked back into the living room to have one of Trudy's famous cookies.

After about ten minutes, more commotion was heard at the door. There were shouts of "Alfie!" and "Amber!". Fabian smiled and Nina came rushing down the stairs, giving the blonde a huge hug. Patricia came in there with Joy, and the six raised their right hands to their right eye. They said "Sibuna" simultaneously. Suddenly, the basement door started to open and the six comrades quickly pulled their hands from their faces.

"This is not a meeting room, this is an entryway. Move it!" Victor said in his usual stern tone. The teens scattered, all going into the dining room. Alfie grabbed four of Trudy's cookies, scarfing them down as he took them. Once again the door opened, and everybody rushed out to greet Eddie. Well, except for Patricia. She crouched down behind the kitchen counter, and when she heard Eddie laughing and going into his room, she ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Eddie was in his room, unpacking. He took out his jacket and laid it on his bed. He went over to his closet and opened the door. There was a flash of light and he started to see a vision. There was a girl with short, black hair that was pulled into a half-ponytail. Her skin was pale and her eyes looked violet. She was sitting next to an old lady in a wheelchair. The woman gave her a black key with a moon symbol on it. "You must keep this key safe. There is a great evil stirring, and you need to stop it. It isn't a coincidence that your parents have decided to enroll you at Anubis House, Sam. Be careful, though, okay?" The girl - Sam - nodded.

"I will, grandma."

Eddie was startled out of his vision when Fabian and Nina came in, opening the door.

"Eddie?" Nina asked. "Umm, Fabian and I were wondering if you wanted to join Sibuna. I was going to ask before, but..." Nina trailed off. Eddie nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah. That'd be cool. And, uh, if I think something weird happened, should I tell you guys?" Eddie asked nervously.

"Yeah. What is it?" Fabian asked.

"I think I had a day-mare." Eddie proceeded to tell the two about his day-mare. Nina and Fabian looked at each other.

"Eddie, that's not a day-mare, that's a vision that the house sent to you. And I had the exact same one." Nina explained.

* * *

At diner time, the members of Anubis House sat down at the dinner table. Trudy started serving caesar salad and breadsticks. The entire table was laughing when the doorbell rang. Trudy smiled and walked quickly to the front door, opening it quickly. Two new voices were heard at the door. Everyone looked at each other.

Trudy walked in just then, smiling broadly. There were two people trailing behind her. One was a tall, lean boy who had messy, raven-black hair and baby-blue eyes. The other was a slightly shorter, very skinny girl with straight, ponytailed black hair and amethyst eyes. Nina, Fabian, and Eddie looked at each other.

"Dearies, these are our two new house members, Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson." The two smiled.

"It's Danny. Nice to meet you." Danny said, smiling slightly.

"And if you call me anything other than Sam, you're going to be sorry. If you even live after what I'll do to you." Sam stated, crossing her arms. Patricia smiled slightly. Trudy laughed.

"Sit down, lovelies." Trudy said, shoeing the towards the table. Trudy's eyes boggled, like she realized something. "Oh, there aren't any more chairs! I'll go and get some." Trudy rushed towards the laundry room and found two foldable chairs. She brought them back and Danny and Sam sat in them. They smiled and started eating.

"And now we have another two Americans in the house." Jerome muttered despairingly. Danny and Sam looked at him weirdly while the others just rolled their eyes.

"Ignore him. That's what we all do." Eddie said. Danny chuckled slightly. "So, where in America are you guys from?" Eddie asked, filling his mouth with salad.

"Amity Park." Danny replied. Eddie and Nina gasped quietly.

"The most haunted town in America? And second most in the world?" Nina exclaimed incredulously. The British stared at Nina.

"Do you know the Fenton's?" Eddie asked. "Are there really ghosts there?" Danny looked at Sam and the two cracked up. Sam was laughing slightly harder. Everybody looked at the couple like they were insane.

"Did you h-hear T-trudy's introduction of Danny?" Sam stuttered out, still laughing. "Danny... Fenton?" Danny and Sam cracked up again. Eddie and Nina stared at Danny now.

"You're related to Jack and Madeline Fenton? How?" Eddie questioned, raising his eyebrow. Sam and Danny burst into laughter again, but it was a much shorter bout this time.

"He's their son." Sam replied after recovering from her laughter, which she did much sooner than Danny. Nina and Eddie gaped at Danny.

"Okay, what's going on here?' Fabian asked, extremely confused.

"Okay. Sam and I live in the most haunted town in America, where America's leading ghost experts - Jack and Madeline Fenton - live. I'm their son. I think that covers everything." Danny said.

"Yeah, but you never answered my second question; are there really ghosts in Amity Park?" Eddie responded.

"Yes." Sam and Danny answered. The rest of the table burst into laughter, but stopped chuckling when they realized that the couple were dead serious. The rest of dinner commenced in complete silence.

After, Danny and Sam grabbed their bags. Danny followed Fabian into their room. Sam followed Amber and Nina into their room.

* * *

**Did you like it? I think I might continue this... NO! NOT ANOTHER STORY! GAH! Once again, constructive criticism hoped for!**

**Review!**


	5. Vlad

**A/N: Prompt five today. It's Vlad. I'm not sure how this one is gonna turn out. Whatever.**

* * *

I'm not sure how Vlad does it. Work the system, I mean. Even though he has done some extremely bad things, the town still thinks he's a good dude. It's so infuriating to not know how many countless times I've been a pawn in a plot that he's had, or done some of his dirty work. I'm still having a hard time knowing that he's a ghost. Or, at least half of one, like Danielle.

And then it leaves me to wonder if Phantom is half-ghost, too, because Dani's a clone. That also brings up the questions about Phantom's human side. Who is he? Do I freaking know him? Oh my god. Did I hunt somebody I know? That's sending chills down my spine. But, I know that even if he isn't half a ghost, then he's at least a good ghost.

And if Phantom is a good ghost, do other good ghosts exist? Ones that I've hunted because Mayor Masters - no, Plasmius - told me they were horrible?

Gah! This is so damn infuriating! Maybe I should just freaking fly up to Phantom and ask him. It's totally like he won't obliterate me.

Wait. It is like that! I'm a genius!

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm C-averaging all my classes because of this ghost hunting job.

* * *

When I caught up to Phantom, I was at a loss of what to do. So, I did what I always do: I pointed my guns at him and screamed "Don't move!" It really shows how much I plan ahead of time. Phantom smirked and told me -yet again- that he was the good guy. Oh, right. I put down my guns, and Phantom stared at me, shocked. I placed a hand on my hip and said "Do you really think I wouldn't think that you're a good ghost after the Dani with an 'i' incident?" Phantom rolled his eyes.

"Why did you point your guns at me then, Val?" Phantom retorted. My hand popped off of my hip.

"Okay, that was reflex, and I'm sorry. I, I'm just not used to talking to ghosts." I apologized. Phantom smiled slightly, flying slightly closer to me.

"I understand. I'll do that, too. Forgiven." Phantom replied. I nodded, thankful that I was right that he wasn't a malevolent ghost.

"I do have some questions, though." I stated, looking up towards his neon green eyes. He blinked once.

"Ask away."

"Who's you're human half?" I blurted out. His reaction (eyes going wide and jaw dropping slightly) gave away that I knew. I was sure that I looked shocked, but I knew my face mask hid that fact.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Phantom declared, snapping back into his normal attentive position. I crossed my arms and titled my head. Phantom sighed. "Okay, yeah, I know what you're talking about. But what if I don't want you to find out who my human half is?" Phantom questioned. I was about to answer when he threw me another. "And how did you find out about it?"

"Okay. First question first. I honestly don't know. I think I'd try and find out, anyways. Second question: Uh, Vlad Masters turned into Vlad Plasmius and then muttered about how Danielle is such a useless clone of Daniel. Which, is your name I guess. Daniel Phantom. Danny Phantom. Oh, and is it okay if I call you Phantom? I have a friend named Danny Fenton in..." I trailed off, looking at Phantom. He smiled and sat down Indian style in the air, rubbing the back of his neck. _Just like Danny_. His hair flopped over his eyes slightly, _just like Danny_. It's not possible. "Danny?" Phantom smiled. _Just like Danny_.

"Yes! You've figured it out. Finally! I always thought you would. And honestly, I'd always wanted to tell you." Danny said, smiling.

"B-b-but we _dated_ during the day and _fought_ at night for a couple of days. And you _attacked_ me, and your dog _ruined_ my _life_ a-and you _kidnapped the former Mayor_..." I stuttered. Danny frowned.

"Okay. One; I knew you weren't in the suit. The suit -which was being controlled by Technus, by the way- attacked you while I was still there, two; Cujo really isn't my dog, three; the Mayor was being overshadowed, and four; I really didn't care that we were going out and fighting at the same time. I really liked you Val. Really, really, liked you. But I kinda like someone else now..." Danny explained. I hung my shoulders, and started sobbing.

"I-I hunted you! I-I was going out with you, who I also freaking _hunted_ at the _same damn time_! A-and I shocked you, five days ago, more than once, and I captured you, and I broke up with you to protect you from yourself, and I-" Danny flew towards me and put a calming hand on my shoulder, cutting me off. I looked at him, a tear still staining my cheek.

"You were trying to so the right thing. Sure, it hurt then, but I realized about two days later you were trying to protect me. And that's honestly really sweet. Valerie, you're a sweet person, with sweet intentions. And, I understand why you don't want to pet anyone in; I didn't tell my parents or you for the same reason. And when you shocked me, you were trying to do the right thing. Trust me, Vlad has done a _whole heck of a lot_ worse." Danny lectured me calmly. I smiled, giving Danny a light hug.

"Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome Val. And, do you want to practice on Saturday in my parent's basement? Sam, Tucker, and I were planning on having a session. I think it'd be a good time to tell them that you know my secret." Danny asked. I smiled.

"See you Saturday. And be prepared to be beaten into a pulp." I challenged playfully, before I could hear Danny's retort, I flew away.

I never thought I'd be thinking this, but maybe finding out Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius are one and the same isn't such a bad thing, after all.

* * *

**A/N: This turned out much better than I thought it would. Yes! Woo-Hoo! I think you already realized this is unedited, but I just had to say it. And I also have to say this:**

**Review**


	6. Redesign

**A/N: Damn it. Today's redesign. Crap crap crap! Why does this one have to be on a school night? On MONDAY, for goodness sakes. BAH!**

**I think I'm drawing it, mostly. That's what the picture'll be: my redesign of Danny Phantom. But I'll still write. This might be another budding fic. ;)**

* * *

"Danny!" Danny turned around and there was Sam. She threw her arms around the boy, who smiled and hugged her back. She gave him a light peck on the cheek, which made the boy smile a little wider. He looked around the hallway to make sure nobody was there, then stuck his hand through his locker, grabbing the books he need for class, and pulling his hand back to him. He then did the same for Sam, who whacked Danny on the shoulder. Danny winced slightly as Sam had accidentally hit where he had gotten shocked all those years ago.

You see, Danny was anything but a normal, black-haired blue-eyed boy. And his girlfriends was anything but a normal, black-haired violet-eyed girl. Danny had walked into his parent's greatest invention three years ago, when he tutored Dash and his football buddies. Dash had thrown Danny's bag down the stairs, and Danny had gone to retrieve it. Dash followed the boy into the Fenton lab and pushed Danny into what Danny's parents called the ghost portal. Nobody believed it worked.

Dash had made proper use of his name and dashed up the stairs, locking Danny in the basement. Danny had tripped over a wire in the invention and leaned against the left wall of the invention to keep his balance. It was a huge mistake. Danny heard the whirring of the machine start. Danny panicked and started to get out of the portal. It was too late.

Bright white electricity infused with ectoplasm raced through his body. Danny open his mouth to scream, but found his voice wasn't projecting any noise. Throughout his entire body, pain raced along his nerves, bringing him agony. Thankfully, it was over seconds after it started. Danny ran out of the Ghost Portal and dropped to the floor.

That's when Danny realized what had happened. His white long-sleeved shirt was black. His unusually long black cargo pants were white, and his black combat boots where white as well. Danny quickly tried to stand up, but he felt his hand start to sink through the floor.

Danny stopped, and pulled his hand carefully out of the floor. Think about staying solid, Danny actually stood. He walked over to a mirror his parents had, and he had gasped. His black hair had turned white. His blue eyes were green. His pale skin was tanned. His body was ever so slightly transparent. He was floating, and he floated upwards. Danny passed through the floor and into the room, stopping in font of his mirror. The same reflection that was in the basement mirror was here.

Danny almost broke down in tears, whispering "I want to be human!" And just like that, a bright white light encircled Danny. He started to panic as the light washed over him, but the tingly sensation soon stopped. Danny looked at himself in the mirror. He was back to normal, before Dash pushed him in. Except, he didn't have any clothes on. "Glad I'm in my room." Danny muttered.

It was weeks before Danny gained any control, and whatever he had, it was terrible. It's a miracle he wasn't caught. He thought he'd be the laughing stock of the entire school, or hunted by his parents if he told anyone. He especially thought his long-time crush - goth girl Sam Manson- would react terribly.

It was about a year after Danny's accident that brought him closer to Sam. Sam Manson was a beautiful girl in Danny's opinion. Sam had shoulder-length black hair, which fell down her face in glossy tendrils. She is a tiny but shorter than Danny (which was an impressive feat back then, and still is, as Danny is six feet, three inches tall). She had gorgeous amethyst eyes and perfect pale skin.

Vlad Masters/Plasmius (the only other halfa, at the time) had taken Sam after seeing Danny draw Sam in his sketch pad, on the same place were Danny had doodled his now famous (or infamous) symbol. By this time, Danny's ghost half was well known as Danny Phantom.

Anyways, Sam had been taken to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. There, he had turned Sam into a halfa while Danny was watching. At the time, Sam had been wearing a white tank top and white skin-tight jeans. She had on long lace-up black boots and gloves. She has been dared by her friends to wear mostly white that day. After the transformation, Sam was wearing mostly-black, except for her lace-up gloves and boots. Her hair was exactly the same shade as Danny's in his ghost form, and her eyes were bright blue. Her skin was just a hint tanner than Danny's.

But, anyways, that was how the two got closer. Within two months, Danny had found out that Sam had had a crush on him, and the two became boyfriend and girlfriend. They had been going steady for the last year and a half, and they were planning on going to the same college close to home so they could keep an eye on the ghost situation in Amity Park, their home.

Within those months, Valerie Grey and Tucker Foley had gone from popular A-listers to nobodies. Valerie and Tucker were the only African-American popular kids. They date, and they do love each other. Valerie had deep green eyes, and wavy dark-brown hair cascading down to her back. Tucker had black hair, cut extremely short. He used to have glasses, but traded them for contacts in the seventh grade. He had also traded his red beret. After that, Valerie was crushing on Tucker, and the boy was invited into the A-list. He was told to drop his obsession with technology, but after the A-listers found it actually quite helpful, they agreed that Tucker just couldn't obsess about it in school.

Anyways, Sam had been chasing a ghost dog through Mr. Grey and Mr. Foley's work. The two were friends, and they both worked on security for Axion Labs. The ghosts had pretty much destroyed the lab and all the security personnel had been fired. Including Mr Grey and Mr. Foley. They became ghost hunters after that, because Vlad Masters had provided them with advanced ghost-hunting equipment. Tucker had found a way to upgrade the armor and change it so that it could compact into little wrist bands.

Even though Sam and Danny had known that these two were their mortal enemies, the four became friends. Distant friends, but friends none the less. Eventually, Tucker and Valerie found out that Sam and Danny were half ghost and that the two had never meant to ruin their lives, because of a cloning accident that ended up being extremely sad and depressing for the foursome.

But that's a story for later, for this is where _our_ story begins.

* * *

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM! See, new story material! I'm not sure if I'm excited about this or not, though. But this is definitely one of my better oneshots. YES! Anyways, I think you know what two things I'm going to say next: this is unedited. And...**

**Review!**


	7. Alternate Universe (AU)

**A/N: AU day! I think I'll continue my previous oneshot and make it a twoshot. You really thought I'd leave you hanging there? And yes, there is a reason I'm staring here. If I ever get to writing out the rest of the story, it'll make sense... I think. Also, I'm still drawing Danny and Sam from my fic. I think it'll be one of my better drawings! YES!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

_..for this is where _our_ story begins._

This year, graduation was going to be a funny occasion. The tassels on the hats were going to be electric green for the guys and bright blue for the girls, in honor of Sam Manes **(1)** and Danny Phantom. There were also going to be two valedictorians, as the two people were the smartest in the school. The teachers were spilt exactly fifty-fifty on who it should be. These two Seniors were Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. They were going to co-write a speech and read it together.

What nobody did know was that there was going to be a major attack by the ghosts on the day of the graduation. At the graduation celebration. Seeing as they didn't know it was going to happen (and they didn't even think it was going to happen), the school board had not paid for ghost protection to be used during graduation. That was mistake number two. The first mistake was having both Sam and Danny be the valedictorians. Either one would've been fine; both however, was a bad idea. But the staff didn't know that. So, these two mistakes were left unattended and forgotten. Only Sam and Danny were slightly worried. They thought it would be alright because Tucker and Valerie would be there.

Oh, how wrong they were.

On the day, Danny wore his unusually long black pair of cargo pants. He also decided to wear a nicer shirt. It was crisp and white, yet still comfortable. It had a small collar at the neck and on his wrists. Sam came over. Danny greeted his girlfriend at the door, and they kissed each other on the lips softly. Sam was wearing a purple dress. It came down to just below her knees, swishing elegantly. It was slightly see though near the bottom, and Danny could see her black leggings through the fabric. The top of the dress was a low v-neck. The dress fitted her body perfectly. Her black robe was draped over her left arm. Danny ran up to his room to collect his. They put theirs on and Danny's mother helped them adjust their caps. Arm in arm, they left early to go see Mr. Lancer for one last run-through of their speech.

* * *

It was time for everybody to receive their diplomas. One by one, each student was called up to the stage to accept their diploma. Each shook Principal Ishiyama and Vice-Principal Lancer's hand before returning to their seat. With each graduations member came whoops and hollers from their families and friends in the crowd.

When that was all over, Sam and Danny walked to the pedestal on the stage.

"This class has been... an interesting class." Danny starts, earning light chuckles from the audience. "No, I'm being serious." More chuckles. "Everybody in this year is unique. And everybody is an individual."

"Even though everybody is dressed the same today," Sam started. This statement earned laughter throughout the gymnasium, "this is the day where we celebrate our uniqueness and individuality."

"And yes, some people in our class tried to 'fit in'. But in doing so, they're expressing their desire to be clothed like many other people, or trying to become a 'trendsetter'. That is an individual choice." Danny said. Sam broke in.

"And I may not agree that it's the right choice, but it still is a choice." Laughter erupted through the gym, even the popular kids chuckling at Sam's remark.

"And whether or not that choice makes you popular or sets you in stone as a geek, that choice is unique."

"There are many stories that Danny and I wish we could tell about our graduating class. Unfortunately, we had to decide on about five that involve the entire Senior year. But, all of these stories are funny ones that many of us remember fondly. However, Danny and I will start up with the only one that could be a little traumatizing..." Sam and Danny continued on to tell the stories over their four years at Casper High. It took a little while, but the audience was having a great time learning about some of the adventures that their kids have never told them.

As Danny was finishing out the last story, a loud cackling sound was heard. Danny suddenly stopped and the two stiffened. The entire crowd became on edge. Suddenly, six ghosts phased through the stage and grabbed Danny and Sam. Two ghosts clasped their hands over the half-ghost's mouths. The rest of the four each took hold a pair of Sam and Danny's limbs, tying them together with rope. Sam and Danny started to struggle against their bonds. People started screaming but the voice that cackled boomed instructions. "Sit back down! Do not move or speak after all of you have sat down, or these two will perish. Danny crinkled his nose at the comment, and started to struggle a bit more fiercely.

The ghost showed his face, making some people distraught. The Wisconsin ghost, better know as Phantom and Manes's bitter adversary. Known to the halfas as Vlad Masters/Plasmius. The showing of his face made Danny and Sam snarl.

Plasmius clocked his tongue. "Now, now. Of your two are going to join me, you need to learn some respect." At that moment, Danny took a risk of making his breath so cold that the ghost had no choice but to take it off a second.

"You're deranged!" Danny yelled, before the ghost clasped his hand down on Danny's again. Plasmius narrowed his eyes.

"I. Am. Not. A. Fruit loop!" Plasmius screamed. The entire room laughed at the outburst, especially since nothing of the sort was said. Vlad grumbled angrily to himself. However, at that moment, another ghost calmly phased through the walls of the gym. Everyone turned to face the ghost. Sam and Danny's eyes went wide.

The ghost had two horns of white, flaming hair. His skin was turquoise, and his eyes were bloodied. His ears and nose were pointed at the tips. But, perhaps the most worrisome feature was the HAZMAT suit, with the (in)famous white symbol of Danny Phantom splattered on his chest.

The ghost blasted the two ghosts that were holding onto Danny and Sam. He then flew to them and grasped the Valedictorians by their necks. His voice came out deep. "Hmm. Valedictorian. Strange, but not exceedingly. I never thought that this is what life would be like if I hadn't turned evil." The ghost declared. Plasmius had long since teleported away. Most of the audience gaped as they realized what this meant. There were two things: one, Danny Phantom had the chance to become evil and didn't, and two, that this ghost was claiming he was a future of Danny Fenton's.

The audience still didn't quite grasp the connection. So, Maddie Fenton decided to express her thoughts. "Liar! You have to decide on one person to imitate: Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom!" The ghost chuckled.

"That is one person! You people are idiots. Three half ghosts in Amity Park, and you didn't notice? Ha! Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton? Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius? Sam Manson and Sam Manes? Honesty, those names are so similar?" The older ghost exclaimed. The entire audience just had their jaws drop in shock. What they didn't notice was Sam and Danny phasing out of the ghost's grip. They punches the ghost across the gym, splattering him against the wall.

Then and there the battle of the century commenced.

* * *

**Yes, evil cliffie, I know. Like I said, I will probably come back to this one. Maybe edit it in the possible story I could make cause this is unedited.**

**1) A manes (mey-neez) is a soul of a dead person under Roman Religion. Sam would definitely know this. She studied Greek mythology, why not roman?**

**Review!  
(Pst. This would really mean a lot to me. Last time I checked, I had three reviews, and there were over two-hundred and fifty views. If this was a collection of my one(two)shots and not a challenge, I'd wait for more reviews before I updated. Just sayin'.)**


	8. Tucker

**A/N: Sorry I'm late. By three days. Ugh. Tucker. I think you can understand my dilemma. He's an awesome character, but I just can write him, as you can see if you've read the third chapter. Whatever. No promises. This also doesn't count as Sam.**

* * *

One of the best possible students - who understands everything - is also, the oddest. From the beginning of middle school, he's always been a slight troublemaker. He could theoretically be smarter than Jasmine, but he spends so much time playing video games and upgrading his technology that he never gets his homework done.

However, he always has A's and B's on his tests and quizzes, always finishes class work early. He always understands the material. Tucker Foley is my most confusing student.

At least, he was.

Now, his best friend has been late to class three out of every five days on average. In a month, he dropped thirty-one beakers. Daniel Fenton sometimes even skips class entirely. Daniel was even smarter than Tucker in school. In the first weeks of school, Daniel had gotten all A's and A-'s. Now Daniel was a C- average student. The only reason he wasn't failing was also class work, which he always has A's on. Sometimes I think the only reason he does well in class is because of Samantha.

Samantha Manson is a very outspoken individual. She's an ultra recyclo vegetarian goth, and will not touch meat unless the consequences are dire. She wears black, purple, and green, and I've never seen her wear anything different. Even though she is not as smart as Tucker and Daniel, she tends to get better grades than the two of them because she is much more organized and manages her time much better than her two friends.

These students are probably the most confusing students in the school. They are a very unlikely trio, but they've been friends since second grade (at least, that's what I've heard).

But I need to get through to them. All of their grades have slipped somewhat. Of course I know it tends to happen at the beginning of high school, but they've barely gotten three to four points higher since their start two years ago. Two years. Daniel's barely made it up two and a half points per class on average. Tucker's made it up by an average of three and a half points per class, and Samantha has gained four per class.

What are they doing that makes them such bad at-home students? Why do they come back from wherever they've gone with bruises all the time?

I've thought about everything. They're definitely not doing drugs- they're not exhibiting any signs what-so-ever, other than the bruising. It couldn't be bullies, unless the bullies aren't in school, because the usual suspects are in class for over three-quarters of the time. There's definitely not any parental abuse going on. I've seen each parent, and while they might be strict with their children, it is clear that they are loving, caring, parents.

So what in Moby Dick's name is going on with these children is going on?

I've tried every which way to get information about these three, except for talking to them. I don't want them to know that I an trying to figure it out- it'll just make them a whole lot less careful. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Samantha, Daniel, Tucker; please see me after class today." I instructed them as they walked through the door to their seventh period class. They exchanged looks, but Daniel was the one to respond first.

"Sure, Mr. Lancer." Daniel said, scooting over to his seat and quickly starting to take the notes I wrote on the board. Sam and Tucker shrugged and muttered a simultaneous "okay" before trudging over to their seats. Samantha took out her notebook, but I saw Tucker take out his PDA.

"Mr. Foley, no electronics in my class. Put that away." Tucker slumped even further and slid the handheld computer into his back pocket. I sighed, knowing Tucker was just going to try to remember it in his head. The bell rung and class started.

* * *

_After class_

* * *

After Daniel left my class to go to the bathroom, I was worried he wouldn't come back. I was wrong. He came back with about a minute left in class.

When the three stayed sitting at their desks, I knew that this was going to much harder than I thought it would be originally. I stood from my chair and walked over to the three teens. I leaned against the desk in front of them. Daniel looked up, his emotions unreadable. Tucker's face expressed worry, and Samantha looked bored.

"What do you do at home that prevents you from completing your class work?" I asked gently, wanting to get straight to the point, yet no sound harsh and critical. The three stayed silent, not wanting to give up any information. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked. Again, no response. I sighed. "Why are you always leaving class so often, Daniel?" I asked, trying to single out each. Daniel stiffened and his eyes looked green, but less than a tenth of a second later it was gone. I thought it was my eyes playing trucks on me in my old age. To my surprise he gave an answer.

"I need to use the bathroom a lot. I think I might have a bladder problem." Daniel replied carefully, but quickly.

"You think you might have a bladder problem? It's easy enough to figure out. Just go to a doctor." I suggested. At the word doctor Tucker shuddered and Daniel frowned slightly.

"I don't like the doctors. Things tend to... go wrong when I go. I haven't been in four years." Daniel finally responded with a hint of bitterness in his voice. I was barely able to catch it. I frowned.

"Like how?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not traumatic, and I'm not afraid of the doctors, but I'd just rather not take the chance that something else could go wrong, and I could be worse." Daniel answered in a slightly lower voice. Sam glanced at him like she was shocked. Why would Daniel not tell Samantha about these things?

"O-okay." Just then Daniel did stiffen. He sneezed, and the air that seemed to come out of his nose looked slightly tinted blue.

"I need to go, Mr. Lancer. Bye!" Daniel snatched up his books and ran out of the room. Samantha and Tucker quickly ran after him. I followed and listen in on their conversation.

"What happened at the hospital, Danny? Why didn't you tell one of us?" Sam asked menacingly. Daniel's laughter rung through the school halls.

"I was lying, guys. Nothing happened at the doctors. Although, I haven't been in three years, since Jazz stopped forcing me after I found out that she found out." Daniel explained. Sighs that clearly expressed relief were expressed.

"When did you get so good at lying, Danny?" Sam asked in awe. There was no response, just a flash of light. I shook my head. When _did_ my students become such a good liar?

Because those three used to not be able to lie about anything. Especially Tucker. Because he's the biggest mystery of the three. And he's definitely... what's the word? I looked in my urban dictionary. Bizarre.

Tucker Foley is definitely the most bizarre out of all my students.

* * *

**Inspiration struck! FINALLY! Glad that is over. I'll hopefully do Sam today, and you'll probably get the 'Western' chapter tomorrow. But this is definitely unedited.**

**Review!**


	9. Sam

**This one might be a lot easier than the last. SAM! She's probably my favorite character. She is pure awesomeness.**

* * *

Samantha Manson. That's who I thought my son what in love with. Sam. That's why the ring was engraved that way. That's why I was encouraging my son to come out with his feelings. The two are obviously in love with each other.

My son is so oblivious.

But he was going out with Valerie. Valerie? Why the heck was he going out with someone who was supposed to bully them before her father's job went down the toilet? At least, according to Sam. I, for one, believed her. She had never lied to me about anything, other than how much money she had.

But that makes sense to me.

Anyways, Sam has always been a great girl. She's like a second daughter to Mads and I. Her parents are jerk-faces though. I understand why she spends so much time with my family. We're just overall warmer towards Sam.

Which is somewhat contradictory towards her nature, but Sam never fit into a specific group of people. Even though she associated herself as a goth, she wasn't fully a goth.

Sam has also been a great model towards Danny. He used to be such a shy kid. He also used to solve his problems with pranks. I know for a fact that Sam was the one to start changing Danny's personality slightly. Now, Danny can be really helpful to Mads and I. And I really want to thank Sam for that.

But what is going through my son's head? Is it not clear to him that Sam is really hurt by Danny going out with Valerie? I'm just going to watch. I'm betting that Sam will start to date another boy and Danny will see what it's , he'll make excuses as to why he's not going out with Sam. I swear, it's going to take the world ending to get those two together.

However, those two will be getting married within ten years. I guarentee this.

* * *

_Ten years later_

* * *

I knew I was right. Two years after Danny went out with Valerie, Sam became his girlfriend. It was also the day that my son became known to the world as Danny Phantom. My son was a hero, and it was because of Sam, according to Danny, that my son was a hero. And now, I'm sitting at my son's wedding, bouncing my daughter's son on my knee. My grandson, Richard Daniel Lee. My daughter was standing as a bridesmaid, looking beautiful in the simple, dark purple dress that Sam chose. Valerie, the maid of honor, was standing next to her in the exact same dress. Tucker, the best man, was standing next to my son. He was wearing a simple black suit and had a bright green tie. My son-in-law was standing next to him.

Sean Trenton Lee actually met my son first. When Jazzy was introduced, the two were almost inseparable. It was clear they loved each other. It was five year later that those two married, and about another year-and-a-half until Ricki was born. Now, he's fourteen months old.

But anyways, my son was smiling at Sam. He wore a black suit, a black shirt, and an ice blue tie. But who stole the eyes of the crowd was Sam.

She was beautiful. She had on a knee-length dress. It was lightly tinted lilac, and had black lace coving the top part of the dress. It was an a-line dress, according to Maddie. There was one spaghetti strap on the left and another thicker strap on the right. Sam had leg-fitting black high-heeled boots that ended under her dress. She was wearing short black gloves with light violet lace springing out of the top.

I quickly glanced over at the Manson's. They had originally hated the idea of a non-white wedding dress. They were tearing up, like Maddie and I were. I knew they thought their daughter was beautiful. She was. I couldn't wait to see the kids Danny and Sam had.

* * *

_Three and a half years later_

* * *

It took two years, but Danny and Sam had finally gotten pregnant. Maddie had developed a drug that made sure that Sam's stomach couldn't be phased out of in case the child(ren) had ghost powers while they were developing.

Sam and Danny had twins. One was a girl, and they named her Lilith Madeline Fenton-Phantom. The other was a boy. My son and my daughter-in-law named him Garret Jack Fenton-Phantom. They both had dark hair. Lilith had bright blue eyes and greatly resembled her father. Garret had violet eyes and greatly resembled their mother.

Within the next year and a half, our family had learned about how the children's ghost powers were developing. They were developing slowly. But, they were developing. After about six months, Lilith started to float from her crib in the night. Two months later, Garret started to do the same thing.

Lilith earned her next ghost powers when she turned one. She went entirely invisible in her high-chair, and then she started to float around a bit. That was fun.

It also prompted Maddie and I to find a way to suppress our children's ghost powers without shocking them like Vlad's invention did.

Now, Garret and Lilith are one and a half, and Garret can still only float. Danny and Sam think that Garret is just developing slower, but I'm not entirely sure. Maybe he only inherited a little of Danny's powers and will only be able to float.

The next day, I was spinning the little guy around in a circle. I ticked his stomach and he laughed. I put Garret in his bouncer, which is in the living room. I turned my back and walked into the kitchen to warm up a bottle. I heard Garret start to cry slightly. "Garrett, I'll be in the living room in a minute. It's okay!" I called. Garret was still crying when I got back. I could hear it. So where was he? It's not like he could've disappeared...

Oh, wait. He can, I guess. Maybe Danny and Sam _were_ right. I shook my head To clear my thoughts. I called Maddie up from the lab and explained the situation to her. She cracked a lopsided grin much like Danny's. she used it very rarely, and only for extraordinary occasions. "Just like Lilith." Maddie muttered. I nodded.

The search commenced.

* * *

**Did it make sense? Did it end too quickly? Was it a good story for the half-an-hour I wrote it in? Remember, this story is unedited.**

**Review!**


	10. Western

**A/N: Hmm. Western. I don't know how in hell I'm gonna do on this one. Oh, well.**

I knew it was going to be a bad first day of junior year when Mr. Lancer didn't allow Danny to leave class. His ghost sense had just gone off twice, meaning there were two ghosts around. I was speculating on who it could be; Spectra and Bertrand, Skulker and Ember, Walker and Bullet. But I was surprised at who actually came in.

Ropes-glowing green ropes- tied around everyone's feet. Danny quickly scanned the room, probably trying to hone in on where the ecto signatures were. He had been able to do that for about two months now. He, unlike the rest of the class, didn't jump when the ghosts faded into view. He just snarled slightly.

It was Youngblood and his shape shifting parrot. At this point, he was a horse, and Youngblood was dressed in true cowboy fashion: boots with spurs, cow-print pants, untucked plaid shirt, and a western straw hat. He even had what looked like grass in his mouth. I also couldn't help but notice that he had gotten taller, aging like an eight year old would. Youngblood rode on his horse around over towards Danny. Before Danny could do anything, his left hand shifted into a lasso and he roped it around Danny, pulling him into a huge cage that had suddenly materialized behind the skeleton horse. Youngblood tied Danny to the cage. He took out his satchel and rummaged through the bag. He found two pairs of slightly glowing green handcuffs, and used one pair to cuff Danny to one of the bars.

Youngblood bound Valerie next. He also cuffed her to the cage, but on the opposite side of Danny. It was then that our class woke out of their stupor and tried to run. However, it was too late. Youngblood blocked the door and basically herded us towards the cage like a Shepard dog herds a bunch of sheep. When we were all inside, the cage door shut with a clunk.

Both Danny and Valerie had their eyes shut. They were trembling slightly, Valerie a whole lot more than Danny. Their hands were above their heads, bound with rope. Each had their right hand tethered to the cage. Their feet were bound together.

The rest of the class just had their feet and hands wrapped in rope. It was relatively loose, but nobody could break out of the restraints. Soon, the cage was clouded with a green gas. I could feel myself getting sleepy. I tried to fight it, but my world soon faded to black.

* * *

I groaned. What hit me? Then I realized that I heard shackles clanging together. I opened my eyes and I was completely shocked. Instead of going into an old western type of lair (which was definitely what Youngblood's lair was right now), we were in a forest. Skulker's forest. We were still in our cage. Danny was already awake, trying to escape his shackles. Everyone else was still unconscious.

"Danny!" I called out meekly. Danny swiveled his head over towards me with unnatural speed. When he saw that it was just me, Danny relaxed.

"Sam. Are you okay?" Danny called to me. I nodded, chuckling softly a bit. Apparently, Danny heard me because his face screwed up slightly. "What's so funny?" He asked, completely confused.

"You should probably make sure that you're okay before you ask me." I managed to make out, before collapsing into a fit of smothered laughter. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Sam." Danny said, a little loudly. Mr. Lancer groaned and sat up. He must've heard Danny's comment because he jumped slightly.

"Mr. Fenton, how in Great Gatsby's name are you okay?" Our teacher asked incredulously. Danny shrugged.

"I'm not hurt. I'm just a little tied up." Danny replied smoothly. Technically, Danny didn't lie. Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrows. He shook his head at Danny. Danny was looking thoughtful. "You should probably get everyone else up. Oh, and untie everybody, since only your wrists and ankle are bound and you can still use your hands." He informed us. Mr. Lancer stared at him dumbfounded and I nodded. I started shuffling over to the people nearest me. Tucker was closest, thank god. I shook him. He mumbled incoherently and turned over. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I leaned over and started to whisper in his ear.

"Tucker, there's steak downstairs." Tucker shot up like a rocket and popped open his eyes. When he realized we were in the Ghost Zone, he whimpered. I couldn't hold back my laughter at his reaction. Tucker rolled his eyes at me. "Here, let me untie you." I finally managed to squeak out. Tucker turned and I undid the complicated knot. The roped fell off of his wrists. Tucker rubbed them, massaging the blood back into his hand. I turned and waited for Tucker to untie my wrists. When he didn't come to untie them a minute later, I swiveled my head back to look at my so-called friend. He was getting his ankle ties undone and failing. "Tucker? If you untie my hands, I can help you with your feet." I called, keeping the triumphant tone slightly woven in my voice. Tucker blushed. He turned to untie my wrists. When I felt the ropes fall off, I smiled.

Turning to Tucker, I undid his ankles. When I finished, Tucker whooped in joy, pretty much waking everybody else. I started to untie myself. After I was free (somewhat), I started to untie all of my peers. Everybody was untied after about a half an hour of work. People had started to help me out, getting everyone else free, once they were undone (if they could).

The only people who were still shackled were Danny and Valerie. Tucker and I went to unlock Danny, but found that his handcuffs needed a keyhole and that while we were asleep, his ankle ropes had been switched for cuffs as well. We looked over at Val and saw the same had happened to her.

However, when I looked at Valerie, I saw something suspicious behind her. I walked over to her part if the cage, and what I saw made me gasp. Everyone (other than Danny and Valerie) looked over there, too. There was an enclosed space of metal, a blue shield shielding the forest from the "room". In the room, there was green blood splattered along the floor. It looked like a place they mauled animals. There were coat stands with rope nooses hanging from the metal arms. Skulker had shotguns leaning against the shield walls. There were metal stockades, waiting to slice a head off of something. The blade was bloodied.

It looks like Skulker was a high-tech western fan, after all.

**Okay. Does this make sense. At all? Whatever, I don't care. I kinda like it. This is unedited.**

**Review!**


	11. Favorite Ghost

**A/N: Eep! Favorite Ghost! WHOO HOO! A tiny, tiny, tiny bit AU. And just for this episode. And it's still technically Canon, with a an edited detail.**

It was getting annoying for the poor Box Ghost. He had to keep picking fruit. FRUIT! He, the might Box Ghost, ruler of all thing cardboard and square, had to work in a fruit tree farm for a thousand years. All for stealing the most evil box in the world. What kind of unfair justice is that?

However, when Danny Phantom had come to the Ghost Zone to ask for help, He had his hopes of escaping afterwards. In fact, he was the only one who didn't get to go. And, as an extra precaution, Pandora had used a chain on his foot to make sure the Box Ghost couldn't fly away. And now, both worlds were in peril, and he could have his ghostly days ended while he was picking fruit while everyone else was trying to save the world.

That jerk. This fruit wasn't even cube shaped! The Box Ghost sighed. He just wanted to be noticed. He was like a rebellious teenager: he wanted attention. That's why he had stolen Pandora's Box, that's why he was always trying to fight Danny Phantom. He just wanted somebody to be his friend, except for Klemper. Klemper was annoying just for the heck of it. The Box Ghost sighed once again dejectedly.

He would never be loved.

* * *

_Two years later_

* * *

The Box Ghost was smiling. He was dress up in a black suit, white shirt, and had a blue and pink stripped tie. He was standing by an alter. Next to him was Skulker, who the Box Ghost had managed to convince to be his best man. Anyways, no one else volunteered, and nobody could harm anybody on a wedding day, anyways.

Next to him was the Lunch Lady. She was ravishing to the Box Ghost in a simple white dress that hung very loosely around her. Her veil was pulled back and her makeup made her look a century younger. However, nobody but the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady knew that there was a small bump forming under that white dress as the minister spoke. Most of the Ghost Zone was there, except for Danny Phantom, as he was getting married tomorrow. It was a complete coincidence, but all the ghosts were glad for the two day rest, even if they didn't admit it out loud.

The Box Ghost had escaped Pandora's realm after seven months of grueling physical work. The Lunch Lady had helped him, and the two had found out that they were actually a lot alike.

Love is a very funny business.

* * *

_Five years later_

* * *

Box Lunch had been born five years ago. She was a beautiful girl, looking like a combination of her parent's younger forms, and she quickly developed her powers. The Box Ghost was proud of his daughter, and he was also proud of himself. He had acquired a new power less than a week ago, the ability to fire a ghost ray out of his hand. It was weak, but it was still a power increase.

Lunch Lady had also increased her power from just meat to all types of food. Currently, the Box Ghost thought that his wife was out terrorizing the world with her newly controlled powers. He didn't know that Danny Phantom had already caught his wife, and she was flying slowly back home.

What the Box Ghost did know that his wife wasn't going to defeat Danny Phantom. But the Box Ghost didn't really care. He was finally completely happy. It had taken seven years.

Seven is a very lucky number.

**Yes, this is short. Extremely short. However, I think it's sweet. Besides, it has the BOX GHOST! He's my favorite full ghost. I think he's the real comic relief of the show. I kinda wish that he was somewhere in every episode. He's just a truly hilarious character. But he needed a serious story, in my opinion. He needed some happiness. Anyways, this is unedited.**

**Review!**


	12. Maddie

**A/N: Maddie. Maddie is just a great character. Yay for moms out there, and I'm really sorry this one's late. It should've been done Sunday.**

Today, we were going to surprise mom by making her think that we didn't remember it was Mother's Day. Keyword: we were. But maybe I should explain a little bit more...

When Mom and Dad came running downstairs, panic clear on their faces, I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. These feelings were usually wrong for me. Usually. "What's up, mom?" I asked calmly.

"D-Danny's not in his r-room. Th-there was a n-note that s-said if we ever w-wanted to f-find Danny, we'd h-have to go t-to the d-docks at t-ten." Mom cried. I just sat there, my mouth slightly open. I then looked at the clock. 9:35am.

"Ten am or pm?" I asked.

"Am." My dad whispered, completely unlike his usual loud, boisterous voice. I looked at them ,realizing they were still in their pajamas.

"Then you need to get ready. You need to be there in twenty-three minutes." I stated sadly. Mom opened her eyes wide and stared at the clock. I ran up to her and hugged my mother carefully. "I'm sorry this Mother's Day is starting out so awfully, mom. Dad and I were going to surprise you, but I just wanted to let you know how much I love you now." I told her. I sat back down on the couch after kissing her cheek and started to silently cry.

I turned back when I heard my parents clambering up the stairs. I quickly turned on my cell phone and texted the situation to Tucker and Sam, except for where Mom and Dad were going to meet the ghost and when. They quickly texted back, letting me know that they were sorry and that they thought it'd be alright, since Danny was half-ghost. I smiled and put away my phone. I decided to turn on the television.

I kicked my feet up and the news was on. They were covering the last ghost attack, and I wanted to see what had happened last night. I turned the volume a little higher. "The Wisconsin Ghost" was the featured ghost of the night. Apparently he had come, wreaking havoc near Axion labs. Danny had come and so had the Red Huntress. Surprisingly enough, they didn't fight each other, they had just nodded to each other before Danny phased the two inside the labs.

Not surprisingly, the news had gotten ahold of the security cameras. The footage was no sound, so nobody knew what the three were saying to each other. However, they could tell it was a heated conversation.

What was surprising is that after the battle (which Vlad had won) and both of the 'good guys' had disappeared, a boy with raven black hair and bright blue eyes was found by the 'bad guy' and kidnapped. The authorities had just identified the kid as fourteen year old Danny Fenton half an hour before I had started to watch. I turned to the home phone to call her parents and tell them what happened (according to the news) when she saw the time. 10:30. It was then the door was busted open.

Jack Fenton came through the door, carrying an unconscious Maddie Fenton and an injured Danny Fenton. I rushed up and took my brother (who was quite light, since he was part ghost) into my arms. The as one of the two uninjured Fentons, I nodded to Dad before rushing up the stairs. I layer my brother in his bed.

"Jazz, go make sure Mom's okay. I just have a broken leg. It'll heal quickly. I told Dad it was a sprain, so he'll think it will heal by tomorrow morning, anyways." Danny said. I nodded before heading into my parent's room.

When I saw the sight that was my mother, I almost puked. I actually slipped back outside and got a glass of water form the bathroom before even attempting to look in again. My mother was all cut up: some scratches were huge and others were tiny. She had an enormous burn across her stomach from what looked like was a ghost ecto-blast, and some smaller ones across her arms and legs. I could see them because her suit was basically vaporized wherever she had a burn. Her forehead was swelling with a large, purple-blue lump and her skin was incredibly pale where it wasn't burnt or cut.

Dad was cleaning out all of mom's wounds without a sound, except for a couple of sobs. I shook out of my stupor and grabbed the antiseptic wipes to start cleaning the smaller cuts that Mom had. That's when Dad noticed me and have me a faint smile before turning back to his work.

"Dad, you think we should call 9-1-1?" I asked. Dad stared at me like I was a genius.

"Yes. Go call quickly, or have Danny call." I slid my phone from my pocket and dialed the emergency number.

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_ A woman asked. I gulped.

"My name's Jazz Fenton, and I live at 15049 Main Street. My mother is Maddie Fenton and she was attacked by a ghost. We really need an ambulance, and quick." I answered.

_"Okay, Jazz, an ambulance is on the way. Can you describe the nature of her injuries to me? I can pass them on to the EMT's."_

"She had multiple burns, one really big one. She had multiple cuts and bruises. She is unconscious and has a welt about the size of half a golf ball on her head. She has a couple of really deep cuts on her body." I said, my voice shaky and squeaky.

_"Okay, Jazz. Will you stay on the line for me?"_

"Yeah."

_"Do you know what happened?"_

"No. I was watching the news and then my dad came rushing in with my mom and my brother about ten minutes ago. My brother thinks he twisted his ankle, but my mom was unconscious. Her cuts were still bleeding and the bruise on her forehead was developing. My dad carried her to their room and started treating her, cleaning out her cuts and such. I made sure my brother was play before going to help my mom." I stopped talking she I heard the ambulance outside. "I hear the ambulance." I told the woman.

_"Okay. Is it okay of I hang up now?"_ I nodded in response. I then realized that I was on the phone.

"Yeah. Thank you." I managed to choke out.

_"You're very welcome, Jazz. I hope your mother makes it through."_ Then the phone clicked off. I sighed and shut my cell phone. I ran downstairs and threw open the front door right as the ambulance pulled in front of the house. The paramedics rushed in and carried my mom out in a stretcher.

_Hold on, Mom. I can't say goodbye to you yet. Hold on._

**Is that okay? I know it's kinda dark, but there's still some hope there. I think. Anyways, did you figure out why I had the number I did for the Fenton's address? If you write it a certain way, it looks like 'ghost' when you turn it upside down! Tee hee. Again, this is unedited.**

**Review!**


	13. Picture Day

**A/N: Picture Day. Hmm... This could be very interesting. I think someone had the idea to use photo shop before on Fanfiction, but I'm slightly changing it. Credit to whoever wrote that story, cause it was great.**

I freaking hate Phantom. Hate him. He and his ridiculousness ruined my life with that little green glowing ghost dog of his once. Then, he went and almost destroyed me. After he almost destroyed me, he had the nerve to take that astronaut suit helmet and the jet pack that could launch people into space.

Well, I did hate him. I mean, I'm not friends with him at all. I don't necessarily like him. But he just made my life so much more confusing than it needed to be. Vlad Plasmius is Vlad Masters? He has a half-ghost girl clone? Is he half ghost?

Gah! Now he's making me angry. Not that I hate him, but he's so confusing. I looked over to the newspaper. It had Phantom saving a kid from another ghost attack- Skulker. I also saw a black pen. I smiled wickedly and started to draw over his pure white hair with thick, black, sharpie.

Shit, I really wish I hadn't done that.

When I finished, I looked at my handiwork. I gasped. It looked kinda like Danny Fenton on the page. Except, he had green eyes and a Danny Phantom suit on. I blinked my eyes and shook. I had seen Danny's eyes become green once or twice, but I had only thought it was a trick of the light. I wonder if... I found a baby blue sharpie and colored over his eyes.

Damn. Danny Phantom was definitely Danny Phantom. Which means I tortured my ex-boyfriend, who I still have a semi-crush on. It means I left him to protect him form himself. It means that Danny probably isn't evil, and that I was the villain all along.

Why was I so freaking curious?

Well, maybe it was just a fluke. I still have that picture of him in my wallet. I can just scan a copy onto my computer and compare a picture of Phantom to a picture of Fenton.

Again, how freaking dumb am I?

I compared the two pictures I found. In both, the subjects were standing tall, and they had the same smile on their lips. I made Fenton's photo slightly opaque and then overlapped it with the picture I got from the Internet. Exact Match.

Crap. Now I should probably confront him, right? Right? Right. I shakily stood up and called out to my dad that I was going over to a friends house.

I ran out the door and found that Danny was walking by my house with his friends. I panicked and walked away from them. I turned down the alley and activated the new cloaking device I had stolen from Vlad's lab. I followed the trio and soon I saw Danny's breath fog up as my ghost beeper went off- silently of course.

Danny sighed and ran behind a tree. I raced behind him, and that's when I saw my proof.

White rings flashed around his waist. They started to break apart and spread over his entire body, changing his from human to ghost. He shot up into the air and looked around for the disturbance. It was Technus, and he was robbing an electronics store.

I bit my lip and decided to bail. Danny could take him on from here, I knew it.

**I know, another short one. Sorry. I'm just too tired.**

**But, do you know where I left this off? Hmm? No?! Really? You obviously need to catch up on your Danny Phantom. For your benefit, I will continue. :p**

It turns out I didn't really need to confront Danny. He revealed himself to the entire world about two weeks later, after he led the plan that saved our world from the Disasteriod. Once he saved the world and exposed himself, I knew that he was a good guy. He didn't play me for a fool, he did really like me. Maybe we could be friends. If he ever forgives me. However, I had seen him and Sam kiss before he had left for the Ghost Zone. I knew we wouldn't ever be dating again. And honestly, I was okay with that.

I was kinda starting to crush on Tucker, anyways. But that's besides the point. I still needed to talk to Danny. The perfect opportunity arose about three weeks after Danny revealed himself. You see, a week was spent with Danny and his family going around the country, showing up on talk and late-night shows. He was actually the least talkative of his family. From how I've overheard Sam and Tucker talking, Danny was forced on the seven day road trip.

Tucker became mayor five days after the event. I have to say, it just mad him more appealing to me. I'm way into politics.

But, then a week went by before school started again. The school had to make sure that all the teacher were okay and back in Amity Park. Also, they had to have some strict rules with Danny. However, they were mostly in the use of his powers at school. Apparently, he got some freedoms with his homework.

Then, school started. Everybody was gushing over Danny, and I just couldn't get through to him with all the ruckus. Danny couldn't even use his powers to escape. I saw that he had a black armband on, and that he was looking at it with a hateful stare. Maybe it inhibited his ghost powers or something.

It was finally a week before I could calmly walk up to Danny without getting shoved away by a massive crowd. So, at this lunchtime, that's exactly what I am going to do.

Damn, I hope this turns out okay.

**There. Much better, right? Now do you know where I left off before that author's note? You'd better. Unedited!**

**Review!**


	14. Dani

**A/N: It's DANI time! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA (takes breath) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

* * *

She wasn't a normal girl. First of all, she had ghost powers. Second of all, she was a clone. Third, her creator had rapidly aged her so that she was twelve instead of one and a half. Lastly, when she was stabilized, her growing stopped completely, until her mind was caught up with her body. Life's great, right?

Well, it was for Danielle (Dani) Fenton/Phantom, who was the only person on earth to every have all of the things listed above happen to her. Ever. And even though it could seem a little lonely to Dani at times, she was glad she was unique. Nobody could take that from her. Even if Vlad made another clone just like her, Dani would always be the first.

But right now, Dani was a little lonely. She had been traveling the world, trying to loose some of her naïveté. Unfortunately, since Vlad had only taught the clone how to speak, Dani couldn't begin to comprehend the world around her.

So, she had thought of the only person who would take her in: Daniel (Danny) Fenton/Phantom, the person she was cloned after. At that point in time, Dani had been in Bushmills, Northern Ireland, a good seven hour flight from the Fenton residence. So, she decided to bunker down for the rest of the night so she'd have the energy to fly across the Atlantic Ocean tomorrow. Dani had just settled in a tree when she heard music.

"Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes  
And some days I can't even trust myself  
It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey!  
Hey!  
Hey!

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love.  
Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I'm right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!  
Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."

By the time the song was over, Dani was asleep with a contented smile gracing her lips.

* * *

Dani rubbed her bleary eyes. She had just landed in an alleyway close to the Fenton residence. Dani shifted back into her human form and stumbled towards Danny's home. She came up to where she knew Danny's room had a window on the second floor. Finding a small rock, Dani threw the projectile and hit Danny's window head on. It bounced back, like Dani had planned it to, and gave a ping! sound. Thirty seconds later Dani saw Danny peek out of his window carefully. She waved and Danny smiled, waving for Dani to come in. Dani shook her head slightly.

Danny dropped to the ground, floating down quickly. "My powers are kinda drained." Dani answered the unspoken question. Danny smiled and lifted Dani on his back and flew back up into his room. He set her down in his bed.

"Why are your powers drained?" Danny whispered.

"Seven hour flight from Ireland to here at top speeds." Dani mumbled. Danny smiled softly.

"Okay. I'm going to go to the attic and bring an air mattress down. Do you mind sleeping under the bed, as to not make my parents suspicious?" Danny asked. Dani nodded, her eyes fluttering. Danny disappeared, and a minute later he was back, holding a soft red blanket and a black outdoor air mattress. However, Dani was asleep. Danny smiled softly and slid the air mattress under the bed. He phased Dani down, and layer the blanket on top of her. He then climbed into his own bed.

The only sound that could be heard a minute later was the occasional light breath from two half-ghosts in the room.

* * *

Dani woke up and banged her head against something solid. Dani laid back down and rubbed her forehead, trying to remember where she was. The last thing Dani remembered was sitting on Danny's bed while he went to go get an air mattress so she could sleep under the bed- oh, she must've been under the bed. Dani must've fallen asleep and then Danny probably phased her down here. Dani smiled at her realization.

Dani carefully brought her head up. She saw a white note laying in her stomach. Carefully maneuvering her hands, Dani brought the piece of paper closer so she could read it.

_Dani_

_Out fighting Technus. It's around six, so I'll probably go right to school afterwards. You're free to roam around the house, except for the op center and the basement, 'cause that's that we're my parents keep the ghost equipment. I'll be back at around three if the day goes well (knock on wood) and of not, around four. I'm gonna tell Sam and Tucker, so unless they do something stupid, they'll probably walk here by three fifteen if I get detention. Be careful, don't get caught by my parents. My older sister, Jazz, will leave for school at around seven, if you have any questions._

_-Danny_

Dani struggled through the note. Her creator had only taught her vocabulary, and not how to read or write or do mathematic equations. He had planned to, but he never got around to it. That's the main reason Dani had come back; she had to rely on listening to other people and her little reding capability to get her around the world. Dani wanted an education so she could thoroughly enjoy life. She also was eating out of trash cans and occasionally stealing only when she absolutely had to.

Dani had understood 'fighting', 'right to school', 'ghost equipment', ' older sister', 'six', 'seven', 'Dani', and 'Danny'. Dani looked at the clock. Vlad had taught her numbers. The alarm clock read 6:54 am. Dani shrugged, and turned invisible. She went to look for a young woman slightly older than Danny. She found such a person, sitting at the table. Carefully looking around for any signs of Mr. or Mrs. Fenton, Dani turned visible. The young woman jumped slightly, then peered at her. She smiled seconds later and went to greet Dani.

"Danny told me about you. You're his clone, Dani. He had to tell me you're his clone because I know the family really well, and Danny knew that. I'm Jazz, it's nice to meet you. Let' go to my room for a minute to talk." Jazz whispered. Dani nodded and followed up the stairs and into a very girly room. Jazz sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Dani sat.

"So, do you have any questions?" Jazz asked in a normal voice.

"Uh, yeah. What does this note say?" Dani asked sheepishly. Jazz peered at her quizzically.

"Vlad didn't teach you how to read?" Jazz asked carefully. Dani shook her head. Jazz pursed her lips. "We'll just have to change that, then. Okay, so the note says..." Jazz finished the reading off the note. Dani smiled after she understood.

"Thank you, Jazz." Dani said quietly.

"You're welcome. I have to go to school, but stay in town, okay? You can go out, but I think I want to talk to you. I know Danny does. Maybe we can work out some sort of living arrangement for you." Jazz smiled at the girl. She walked out of her room and Dani heard the front door close quietly because of her enhanced senses just as Jazz's digital clock turned to 7:00 am.

**Okay, I really like this one. I am here to apologize for spamming your inbox a couple days ago, and also to disclaim the song by Of Monsters and Men, Little Talks. Also, I was about to catch up, but state testing ruined my roll. My brain is dead. Also, I will definitely not be updating Sunday, and probably not on Saturday, either, but it's possible. Unedited!**

**Review!**


	15. Ectoplasm

**A/N: I'M GOING TO SPAM YOU TODAY! Beware my awesomeness!... or my lameness. However you interpret it. ;) Ectoplasm. (Strokes chin). Hmm...**

It was a sample. Jack and I had followed the ghost kid, who went into an alley way two minutes before. We had followed his ectoplasm trail. It was dripping from a wound on his back left leg. It was starting to heal a bit. Jack and I wanted to get him to stop for a minute. If we couldn't capture him, then we could get an ectoplasm sample.

It turns out, we didn't need to make him stop. He must've stopped in the alley way for a minute or more, because there was a small puddle of it. It wasn't a big puddle, but it was within a sunken part of the alley, so it was good for a sample. Perfect. I took out a clear container and scooped about three tablespoons of ectoplasm into it. I capped it and looked at the sample.

It looked like it was slightly darker than normal ectoplasm, but then I had put it off because of the dark. I ran back to the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle (GAV) and jumped into the driver's seat. I really didn't want Jack driving today. Jack hopped into the passenger side when he saw I was driving. He frowned for a moment, but quickly started becoming his happy self.

"I'm so excited! Ectoplasm from the Ghost Kid! He won't stand a chance once we calibrate all of our weapons to track him down! He won't escape us, and we'll rip him apart- molecule by molecule!" Jack said, smiling broadly. I patted his shoulder.

"But first, we have to dissect it. Then we can rip it apart molecule by molecule." I reminded my husband gently. He was so excitable.

"Aww, but Mads..." Jack started. Then he realized that I had told him he could rip apart the remains. "Wait... so we aren't keeping the remains like you wanted to?" Jack asked. I giggled.

"No. I get the dissection, and you get to rip apart the remains. It's a fair deal." I stated, still giggling. Jack kissed me on the cheek. I blushed slightly and kept driving.

The rest of the ride home was spent in comfortable silence. I had no idea that our plan was going to totally go awry.

* * *

The ectoplasm sample would need to be looked over once, decontaminated. That would take the entire night, so Jack and I slept after we slid the sample into the decontamination chamber. We woke up, shoed our kids off to school (in hopes that they would both stay there the entire day and not skip class), and got ready for the day.

I was so excited, descending the staircase to the basement. Jack was even more excited than me, like he always is, and he was jumping down the stairs two at a time. "Be careful, Hon!" I called down the stairs.

"No problem!" Jack called back. About a half second later I heard a crash. "I'm okay!" Jack said as I entered the basement. I saw that the shelf on the bottom had just collapsed. Thankfully, that's the one that just had empty beakers and graduated cylinders. I shook my head and grabbed the spare broom that I had bought. I swept up the mess and replaced the unbroken board back on the brackets.

Jack was standing by, carefully clutching the sample. I put out my hand and Jack gave the ectoplasm to me. I studied it for a moment, because it looked different. Not exactly ectoplasm, but something just like it. To me, it looked a little darker than normal ectoplasm, less shinier, too. I shrugged, figuring it was just the lighting in the lab or my eyesight starting to leave me.

I took the vial and poured half of it into the Ecto-Sampler. It could sample anything relating to ghosts. I took the other half and poured a drop into a glass slide. I covered the slide with a plastic film and stationed it under the microscope. I put my eye onto the lens and adjusted the magnification, getting the blurriness out of my eyes. However, what I found wasn't ectoplasm. I knew ectoplasm like the back of my hand. It was DNA strands. Well, not DNA exactly - they were green strands of DNA, like they were fused with ectoplasm. I gasped and drew my head back. Jack stared at me, startled. He was waiting for the results of the ectoplasm scan. I motioned him over to the microscope. A second after Jack put his eye to the lens, he drew back, a confused expression written across his face. "It's almost as if those are DNA strands, with ectoplasm fused onto them." Jack stated, clearly confused.

"That's what I was thinking. But if that's true, then..." I trailed off, waiting for Jack to finish my thought, like I knew he would.

"Phantom isn't a ghost. Or, not entirely." Jack said crinkling his forehead. "But how is that possible? Ectoplasm in it's pure form is rare, and then there'd have to be an extremely strong electrical current to bond the DNA and the ectoplasm together, leaving somebody with a mutated DNA gene. That could possibly give them ghost powers." Jack said, slowing down as he neared the end if his statement. I nodded. What circumstance could that possibly happen under?

"Maybe if we run another electrical current through it, we could separate the DNA and the ectoplasm, if it really is bonded together." I suggested.

"Yeah. Let's do that." Jack said, already scrambling around the lab, finding the parts needed. I smiled at my husband's eagerness. Just then I heard a beep and realized that the examination done by the Ecto-Sampler had just come through. I ran over and read the results. They just confirmed what I had feared was true; Phantom wasn't just a ghost, he was human. I bit my lip, thinking about how it- or he, rather -had always defended himself, saying he was just trying to help. I zoned out for a minute until Jack tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I spun around and realized it was only Jack. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I slid my goggles over my head and Jack pushed the big red button on the ecto-tasers. Her ad jacked up the setting to it's limits for all three of the ones he had. They were painted at the same spot, the extra vial of the sample we had taken. The tasers shot out blue high voltage electrical beams and the ectoplasmic DNA started sperating into ectoplasm and blood. I rubbed my forehead.

Crap. We hadn't been hunting a malicious ghost, we had been hunting a benevolent human/ghost hybrid, and threatening to tear him apart, too. But there was one thought left in my mind. Who was this hybrid, and did I know him? I gathered the blood into a vial and brought it over to the Ecto-Sampler. I hoped desperately that it would work on everyday, human DNA. When, ten minutes later, the results came up, I was speechless. I turned to Jack and he was right next to me, stuttering.

"D-d-Danny?"

**Tee hee! Was that good? Bad? Terrible? Remember, this is unedited.**

**Review!  
(People, come on. There are fourteen - well, now fifteen - chapters and I've gotten four reviews. Enough to count on one hand! You've got to be kidding me. Am I really that terrible/annoying to the point that I don't deserve a review? I'M SPAMMING YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKES!)**


	16. Future

**A/N: Spam numéro deux: Future! This is going to be what I think should happen to two people in canon. This is kinda a prequel to another one of my oneshots (pst! It's Sam). :)**

It was going to be awesome. Valerie was in the room next to me, putting on a fancy-ish white gown (according to her). I know she says she's a strong woman, and she is, but she likes her girly stuff. I think that's what makes her such an awesome person.

Thankfully, she had decided to tell me who she was once the relationship become serious: the Red Huntress. I already knew, of course, but Valerie didn't know that. I think it's cool that she lets me design new weapons for her suit. I mean, sure, I was able to design the transfer device that let Danny and the other ghosts make the world intangible, but that was simple. The technologies already existed, but in different forms. With Valerie, I get to create new ones.

Anyways, I was wearing a black tuxedo. I had on a red tie, which is very plain under normal circumstances. But Valerie told me she had red in her dress. I wasn't sure if that meant the entire dress was red or if the dress had red accents. I wouldn't care either way: I just wanted to finally marry Valerie. I mean, I know we've been dating for less time than Sam and Danny, but I think that not being best friends for a long time before we started dating was crucial to us marrying before they would. It took away the awkwardness of a relationship, that we became friends for a year and then started to date. Now, it's four years later, and we're married. Or, almost.

Danny and Sam have been best friends for nine years. They started dating six years ago. SIX. However, Danny told me he was going to propose soon.

Okay, getting off topic. Anyways, Danny was in the room with me. He was wearing a black suit with a black tie. Valerie told me it was because of the Red Huntress thing. I believed her, but I also think she wanted to poke fun of Sam. Knowing Sam, she'd probably try to have everything at her wedding green, purple, and black.

"Ready, Tucker?" Danny asked, smiling as he finished adjusting his tie.

"Yeah. I know this is supposed to be one of the best days of my life, but I want the ceremony part to be over already. I really want to be married to Valerie. I'm so impatient. I can't believe you and Sam have been going out for six years and you haven't married yet. You guys are perfect for each other!" I countered, wanting to get off the topic of me.

"Okay, first of all, Sam and I didn't go though a two year college like you did, Tucker, and second of all, stop trying to change the subject!" Danny retorted. I shrugged. He did have a point. He had just graduated two months ago. Valerie and I had graduated a year ago, and I had proposed nine months ago. Danny smirked. "Anyways, you should be excited, Tuck. I know you're itching to get it over with, but enjoy the moment."

"Yeah, I will, man. But I do want to have the ceremony part over. The celebration will be much more my style. I'll get to dance with Valerie. Then again, I get to kiss her now..." I trailed off, thinking about all the pros and cons of the ceremony and celebration.

"Why don't you just say this is going to be a great day?" Danny asked exasperatingly, probably knowing what I was thinking about.

"Oh. Yeah." I laughed nervously. Danny patted my back.

"It'll be fine, Tuck." Danny said, smiling. Just then, the clergyman came in and told is we were to begin the procession in two minutes. Smoothing down my coat, Danny and I walked out the door and behind the curtain. There was only two ushers and two bridesmaids.

In one minute, fifty-three seconds (yes, I was counting), the clergyman walked from behind the curtain and started to proceed to the front. Danny and I walked out right behind him and stood on the clergyman's left, or the guest's right. The ushers and bridesmaids came out next. Sean and one of my friends from trade school, Luke, walked out in black tuxedoes without any tie. The bridesmaids followed. Sam was standing next to Star, looking slightly uncomfortable. They were wearing simple spaghetti strap red dresses that cling to the tops of their bodies and fanned out in a long skirt that went down to their feet. I knew that we didn't have a flower girl or ring bearer.

When the bridesmaids were positioned, the organ music (ugh!) swelled a little and Valerie walked out. Her dad was giving her away. But I didn't really notice. Valerie was ravishing. She was wearing a strapless ball gown. The top was sprinkled with fake rubies. The rest was a traditional wedding gown. There was a layer of intricate lace over the white fabric. The veil was simple, just a semi-transparent piece of fabric that covered all of Valerie's head and neck. It was pinned in a crown that had one small ruby in the center of a thin frame.

The clergyman started the ceremony. I'm almost sure that everybody in the small Unitarian church Valerie and I were married in could hear my heart pounding against my chest, and I was so surprised when both Valerie and I made it through without a so much as a falter or starting to mispronounce a word. "Do you, Valerie Hannah Grey, take this man, Tucker Garret Foley, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The clergyman was asking.

"I do." Valerie responded. I think I was the only one who caught the hint of excitement in her voice. The clergyman turned towards me.

"And do you, Tucker Garret Foley, take this woman, Valerie Hannah Grey, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I responded, sounding a lot more confident than I felt. The clergyman turned to address the guests in the pews.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Tucker and Valerie Foley." The clergyman turned to address me. "You may kiss the bride." I lifted Valerie's veil and internally gasped at how amazing she looked. The kiss was just the icing on top of a perfect ceremony.

**I honestly didn't think I'd be able to do another Tucker POV, but lookie here! A TUCKER POV! YES! This is unedited.**

**Review!**


	17. Jealousy

**A/N: Jealousy. Ugh. The next five days are going to be extremely hard for me. NOOOOO! But, I finally got and idea. Just saying, I usually don't view the coming character in this light. It's just weird for me not to hate her.**

I honestly don't understand why the girl was so damned happy all the time. Okay, maybe not happy, but definitely content with whatever it was she was doing. I mean, she only had two friends. But, they're real friends.

I sighed and poked my fork into my lunch. I wanted the people sitting with me to be my real friends, but I knew they weren't. They were just people trying to either get attention or that were completely full of themselves for being rich. I know I'm rich, but that doesn't make me happy. Sure, I get attention from the male half of the population of this school, but I know they just like to look at me because of my chest and midriff and money.

I sneaked a look at the girl's table. I knew she was richer than most of the popular kids combined, but she was just so damn content looking, and she wasn't floundering her money around or buying the best stuff available. In fact, she wore cheap black and purple shirts, black and green skirts, and black steel-toed boots every single day. Her parents even payed attention to her because she wasn't what they want her to be.

And, like I said before, she had two true friends. They were both guys, but they were both good guys- most of the students knew that. However, most of them didn't want to admit that the actually good people were supposed to be the least popular. Sure, one liked electronics a little too much, and the other was a little too clumsy.

It was weird, for me. Here I was, Paulina Sanchez 'most popular' - and therefore, probably most hated - girl in school. I had everything my heart could desire at the snap of my fingers, and I was jealous. Of Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton.

Actually, there was one thing that I wanted that I could have. Actually, it was a who: I wanted Danny. Yeah, I know that sounds weird coming form the girl who spouts about the Ghost Boy all the time, but I really didn't like the ghost. Sure, he was cool, but it was mostly just a cover so I could stay with the A-listers. I thought I could fake it until I made it.

I was a little more than dumb, two years ago.

But in reality, I wanted to have Danny be my boyfriend. Sure, he was clumsy, but it was endearing -and yes, I do know what that means, thank you very much- and cute. He was also one of the nicest guys I'd seen on the entire planet. Yeah, he did talk back to Dash and I, but we made fun of him, he had a right to fight back. And he only ever did so with words- he pranked Dash a couple of times, but like I said, he and I probably had it coming to us. Against popular belief, I do believe in Karma. And Danny was hot. Yeah, I know it sounds shallow, but I am a hormonal teenage girl who had always flirted with hot cute guys. Danny was that, plus kind and funny and protective. But most of you are wondering how I see Danny as 'hot'. Well, one time, I was hiding behind some bushes because there was a ghost attack. I heard a crash and looked out. I saw Danny, lying across the pavement with his shirt torn halfway off. Danny's got a serious six-pack. It's not as definable as Dash's, but all of his muscles -and he had muscles all over his body- basically radiate inner strength, not brute strength. I'm positive that if Danny stood up to Dash he could easily pin the jock up against the lockers without a thought.

But I knew Danny loved Sam dearly. He fiercely protected her, and pretty much everybody else in the school. That's mainly the reason why Dash bullied him and nobody else. Danny had always stood up for anyone, except himself. I rejected his asking me out during freshman year because I knew he was denying his feelings for Sam. But, he stopped asking me during the beginning of sophomore year.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't jealous of the goth. I always trade insults with her because I wish I was in her place. Yeah, she gets teased by the popular crowd, but she's a strong individual, always bites back, and she'll always end a cat-fight without using her fists. She just seems so amazing to me.

But the jealousy is tearing me apart. I want to be happy, and I really think Sam understands what it means to be happy. I want to talk to her, without the burn-fest that I usually start, about how come she's so darn _happy_. Excuse me, content. But I'm just so scared. I can't go to my mother without her hitting me and telling me that I'm just a waste of space, and my _papá_ will not understand my dilemma.

Maybe I should just suck it up. I mean, I did have a back-up reason for calling her, just in case. I sighed and looked around online for the Manson residence number. I took out my private cell phone number and called the house line. I figured there was a better chance of having her parents pick up than having Sam pick up.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_"Hello, this is the Manson residence, Jeremy speaking. How may I help you?"_ A sickly-sweet voice answered the phone, I shuddered mentally. No matter how I acted, I hated having to mask my voice in a sweet tone. I decided to keep the mask on for Jeremy. Thank goodness Sam and I had a project together. I could use that as an excuse.

"Hi, my name's Paulina Sanchez. I'm a classmate of Sam's, and we have a project together. Could you put her on the phone?" I asked sweetly, sounding completely like how Sam would expect. I heard shuffling and a muffled call, not able to make out what they were saying.

_"Sam isn't home right now. I'm really sorry. Did you tell her you were going to be calling now?"_ Jeremy asked, sounding a tiny bit harsher.

"No. She gave me her e-mail, and I lost the paper it was written on, that's all." I quickly responded. It was half-true: Sam did give me her e-mail, but Dash had taken it and thrown it away in full view of Sam. She just rolled her eyes, assuming that I wasn't going to even try to e-mail her any of my part of the work, and that she'd have to do it herself.

_"Okay. I'm sure if she gave you the address, she wouldn't mind me giving it to you. It's blackbird ."_ Jeremy answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Manson. I'll just e-mail Sam. Bye!" I carefully hung up the phone once Mr. Manson had said goodbye and shivered. He was a little creepy, and way over-peppy. I would know, since I have to act that way. I sighed and went back onto my computer. I started to type up an e-mail of all my work. It was an English project on Romeo and Juliet, and it actually wasn't that bad of a book.

_Dear Sam,_

_Here's all the stuff I researched and wrote about that you told me I'd have to do. And I got your e-mail by calling your house, I wanted to talk to you on the phone, but you weren't there._

_Anyways, I just wanted to apologize. I know I've been extremely dumb and inconsiderate and mean and there's nothing to justify that. I was jealous, I guess. I've watched you during lunch and the classes I have you and you seem a lot more content than I am. And I just wanted to be content- that's why I joined the A-listers, I just wanted to be content._

_But I'm not, and it seems as if you are. I was wondering if you could give me some basic advice. I know I told you that you were dumb, but that was stupid of me to say. I think you are really smart._

_And I know you're probably thinking about why you should trust me. The fact is, you don't. I've been an awful person to you, and Danny, and Tucker. But to you especially. I'm just jealous of your contented-ness because I want to be content._

_So, yeah. I'm sorry. I do realize it just doesn't mean enough, especially in an e-mail, though. So I hope you realize I'm actually sorry._

_See you at school,  
Paulina_

I finished typing the e-mail and read it over, checking the spelling mistakes and attaching the document. I hope she hadn't started on my part yet. It was, after all, only five-thirty. I bit my lip and pressed the send button. Now all I had to do was wait.

**Hmm. That turned out a lot different than I expected it to. I don't think I'll ever look at Paulina the same way again. Although I still don't like her character. This is unedited.**

**Review!**


	18. Mind Control

**A/N: Mind Control. This one is gonna be hard for me, but is should turn out pretty good. I hope. I really, really hope it will turn out okay.**

I knew I would get out of jail eventually. I mean, there was no evidence other than those jewels being in my train car that I was controlling those ghosts. They could only put me away for five years, maximum. Of course, they had no idea that I'd influenced one of the ghosts I controlled; Lydia. She was probably the most useful of my minions, anyways.

She was the one who broke me out of jail. Well, not exactly broke, but I am out. She phased me out of jail. You would think the penitentiary in a town overrun by ghosts would think to out up ghost shields. But, alas, I guess that is also why the population hasn't figured out the Fenton/Phantom thing yet. The people of the world are so prejudiced.

Anyways, Lydia flew me back to my train car. I had stored another controlling device, this one much like my red one. The glass ball, however, was blue. The staff was black and had blue ribbons attracted to the top, where the ball rested. It was shaped as an open mouth, screaming.

The staff controlled ghosts automatically. However, in case their are humans -or half-humans- that need controlling, this staff can shoot rays of the energy within the ball so that it hit whoever I was aiming it at. What the staff did was unique. It made so that the recipient was living out their worst fears in their heads, while nothing was really going on, basically, it was a hallucination. However, I can slightly control the people's fears. I could make myself seem like the only good guy in an army of villains, when I was actually the only villian.

I could also see into the hallucinations they were having, if I wanted to. This was so I could easily control them better. I could use that to out them to sleep; I could wear them out and then make it so they see a bedroom. Then, they could drop into the bed and sleep. It was going to be brilliant.

I just needed one more thing.

* * *

Lydia phased me into the building, well out of Danny's range. She turned invisible and I crept towards the cafeteria. I wrapped myself in an invisible cloak that I had stolen from a ghost's lair when I wandered in there. It was a creepy place, just my style. That's where I stole the three staffs, the one glove that I had lost, and the cloak I was wearing.

I snuck outside the lunchroom doors and found one propped open. I snuck in and flattened myself against the wall. Danny looked confused for a moment, but shrugged it off. I could tell that he sensed something invisible, but that he knew it wasn't a ghost. I probably confused the poor boy even more.

I decided to appear. I faded into view and rapped my hand against the wall of the lunchroom. Danny's eyes narrowed and I cackled.

"My name is Freakshow, if you didn't know already. I am here to take out my revenge!" I cackled dramatically. The students looked shocked and started whispering about me. I overheard some of their conversations.

"Wasn't that the ringleader of Circus Gothica?" One student asked.

"Yeah. Don't he get arrested and put in jail for five years because he used ghosts to steal stuff, including Danny Phantom?" A Latina girl asked, sighing a little at the name _Danny Phantom_.

"Yeah! And wasn't Fen-toad and Bad Luck Tuck and Goth Girl all featured in the newspaper of how he was caught?" A tall blonde boy asked. All eyes turned to stare menacingly at the three that ruined my life. It seemed that although Danny _Phantom_ was popular, Danny _Fenton_ wasn't. I laughed and the children all turned back to me. Lydia phased through the door then. She sent three of her bats out to entangle the brats.

They must've been surprised, because the bats completely immobilized them. I raised my staff and pointed it at Danny. His eyes went wide at the realization he was making. I laughed again and aimed the staff carefully. A dark blue beam shot out and caught the teen right in the chest, throwing him backwards against the wall. After a minute he oped up his eyes, and they were swirling dark blue and his natural eye color before settling into the dark blue that was encompassed with my staff mind-controlling him. I cackled evilly.

I shot up in my bed, panting. I looked around. My leg was still chained to the bed I was in. The chain was ghost proof. The walks were still that sickening white that was associated with the dumb Guys in White government-approved ghost fighting team. They sickened me.

I realized that I had just woken up from another dream that I was constantly having. I grimaced, sitting up in my pure white cot. Just then, the door opened. I starred at the officers that had come to get me out of solitary confinement. They were agents O and K. The two unhooked my chain from the bed and added a pair around my wrists. They dragged me to a chair and locked the chains to the chair. I groaned.

The GIW left, shutting off the light as they went. I sighed.

Maybe I'd have another dream about taking over the world.

**I'm thinking that maybe this was the night before the GiW interviewed and then lost Freakshow. Can you imagine what dream Freakshow's about to have? Huh, huh? Remember, this is unedited.**


	19. Torture

**A/N: Torture. Umm, I don't know if I am excited about this or not.**

I was feeling awful. Completely awful, about everything. I had seen Danny come home late with bruises, but I was just worried that he wasn't home in time and completely ignored the bruises. I had put them off as bullying and clumsiness.

I had done that for three years. Even when Danny started coming home early at least once a week, I still didn't question his bruises and cuts and scrapes. But I had noticed that his bruises weren't there in the morning. His cuts were gone- not even the scars were there. Or, if they were, they were extremely faint. Once I had noticed that, I had decided to ask how he got them.

That didn't work so well, with Danny. He gave the reasons I was expecting, but he wasn't outraged at the bullying like I thought he would be. He refused to tell me who had given him these cuts, scrapes and bruises on a daily basis. And some bruises were so weird that it couldn't have been my Danny's clumsiness.

I decided to check up on Danny whenever he came home late and Jack and I grounded him. And I found out, about half the time, he wasn't there. I asked Danny, and he didn't give me any clue about how he got out. I punished him when he didn't tell me, but it didn't discourage him. I had put iron bars in his window. Danny still got out without me or Jack noticing. How he had gotten out is beyond me, especially when I had been downstairs the entire time Danny was supposed to be in his room.

So, I had decided to wait for Danny whenever he wasn't in his bedroom, to see how he got out, because that's probably how he got back in. Every single time, he came home through the front door - without a sound. I bought cameras to out in his room, and Danny noticed the, as soon as he got in his room and said it was an invasion of his privacy, basically forcing me to take them down.

There was something that Danny did not want me to see or know about him. I just didn't know what. I knew that it must've been hurting his grades, because they plummeted in his freshman year. They went from A's and the occasional B to the occasional C and D's. In his sophomore year, his grades started climbing a little again. Granted, in the middle of that year, the town lost two and a half months of work, school, and progression because of a plant ghost. But, Danny had gotten B's and C's. Currently, Danny was back up to the occasional A and B's. He was probably going to be on the honor roll, and he could possibly have a shot at being an astronaut if he went to a college and got good grades there.

But Danny was still getting detentions for coming into class late, albeit only once per day instead of two or three times per day. He was still falling asleep in class sometimes, but not half as much as he used to. It was obvious that whatever happened to Danny was a huge shock to him and it's been a long road of recovery.

I couldn't let Danny continue doing whatever he was doing, and I knew he was still doing it. I know it wasn't drugs. I know it wasn't a gang. I know it wasn't bullies. I just couldn't figure out what Danny was doing, and why. I know he's a smart boy, even if he had trouble in his freshman year.

I decided to hide in his closet, because Danny doesn't really use it. I know, it is an invasion of his privacy, but he's my son and it is my job to keep him safe. I also know that it is a cliché that teenaged boys don't use their closet, but it's actually true with Danny.

I waited in the closet for hours. I knew because I had a watch on. The clock went from twelve to one to two. Finally, it was four when Danny got home. a bright white flash seeped through the cracks of the door and then he mumbled something incoherent. I realized I had forgotten to watch for how he had returned. Shoot. But I creaked open the door anyways.

I gasped. Danny was passed out on his back on the floor and his arm had a long, deep gash along his forearm. I made sure he was asleep, and then I checked over his arms and neck. I paused on his neck; there was a bruise that seemed to continue under his shirt. I carefully, gently, flipped Danny over on the bed and edged his shirt over his body. What I saw made me gasp.

"Danny!" I whispered sharply, an automatic reaction. Unfortunately, Danny isn't the heaviest sleeper and he shook awake. He scuttled away from me and relaxed a little when he realized it was me. Then he saw that his shirt wasn't on. His bit his lip.

I was shocked when I saw his stomach. Danny was extremely muscled and had a slight six pack. His arms were brimming with power, too, and the kind that didn't intimidate. They were just there. I also saw that the bruise on his neck were shaped like fingers and that it looked like he had been choked. He had another large bruise on his rib age, and it looked like his ribs were broken. He had cuts and scrapes everywhere. His wrists looked chaffed, like he was wearing handcuffs or had been tied up by his wrists with ropes.

"Danny. What's going on?" I asked softly. Danny shook his head, not answering. "Danny. Answer me. I promise, whoever is doing this to you, Jack and I will protect you." I demanded. Danny shook his head again. "Then we need to get you to a hospital, at least." At that comment, Danny's eyes widened.

"No!" He stated, forcefully. I was a little taken aback. I had no idea that Danny could sound this forceful. The gears started turning in my head. What I planned was wrong, but then maybe I could give him medical attention.

"Well, choose one. Either you go to the hospital, and I find out what happened there, or you tell me now, and maybe I can help treat you if the injuries aren't too bad." I told Danny, placing my hands on my hips. Danny sighed.

"I want to tell you, mom, but I don't want you to get hurt. Mom, I really love you, but if I tell you... I don't know what'll happen to you. I mean Sam, Tucker, and Jazz know, and all of them have been kidnapped and used to get to me. I don't want that happening to you, too." Danny said, sighing. I rubbed Danny's head.

"Danny, that's sweet, it really is. But why then, did you tell your friends and sister, but not your father and I? Don't you think we'd be able to handle it better than any of you?" I asked, sincere. Danny grimaced

"I didn't technically tell them. Sam and Tucker were kinda caught up in it when it started, and Jazz found out by herself. But I've tried to get them to stop helping me, and they won't. I just... hate seeing them get hurt because of me." Danny hung his head. I started to hug him but Danny tensed. I quickly let go, remembering part of what I thought I saw on his back.

"Oh! Sorry. But Danny, what is _it_?" I asked, wanting to know my son's problems. Danny stayed quiet. "Daniel! You're getting tortured because of _it_." Danny winced. "Your grades slipped because of _it_."

"You saw my back." It wasn't a question, but I answered anyways.

"Yes, Danny. You're being tortured for god damned sake and you won't let me help you!" I cried, tossing my hand up in the air. Danny hung his head. "Danny, I just want to help you." Danny opened his mouth and shivered slightly. I thought he was going to tell me something. However right then, a ghost phased through the wall. Danny groaned. I thought it was because of the pain.

I stood up, making sure to keep Danny protected. I aimed at the ghost. It was a large ghost, with metallic armor and a green flaming Mohawk. I shot at him, and he protected himself with a shield. "Get away from my son!" I yelled. The ghost just swatted me to the side. I crashed against the wall semi-softly, my vision getting blurry for a second.

"Whelp! I have come to take your pelt and place it on my wall!" The ghost cried, towards my son. My vision cleared and I saw Danny had gotten up and into a decent fighting stance.

"Yeah, that's still gross, Skulker." Danny said, that statement made me realize that it was probably a ghost that was torturing him, and that he groaned out of annoyance. The ghost aimed at Danny and fired a shot. I struggled to get up before the beam hit Danny, but I sunk to the ground. It was then I realized that Danny had dodged the beam swiftly. He ran up to the ghost and and kicked his hand off. Danny spun around and kicked the ghost in the chest, sending him flying towards the wall. The ghost crashed into it and he slid down to the ground. Danny walked up to the ghost and popped the head off. I was a little shocked because Danny did it with such ease, and it looked at least double Danny's weight, if not more. He reached his hand into the head which I guessed was a helmet. After a moment Danny smirked and pulled his hand out. He was holding a tiny green ghost by his skinny little leg.

"No! I am Skulker! I will have your pelt eventually!" The ghost cried in a much higher octave. Danny cracked a smile and rushed out of the room, I assumed to put the ghost in the Ghost Zone. Thirty seconds later, Danny was back in the room. I was about to speak when Danny spoke first.

"I'll explain after school. But first, we need to bandage you up, mom." Danny went into his top desk drawer and pulled out a fake back, revealing an impressive first aid kit. He opened the kit up and got out antiseptic wipes, gauze, and small bandages. He rushed over to me and started to treat my head injury. "Probably a minor concussion. You should try and stay awake, and keep away from screen, blah blah blah. I think you know all about that." Danny said. I smiled, remembering all the concussions I've gotten. After finishing bandaging me, I tried to get up. When Danny realized I couldn't get up by myself, he lifetime me up and let me lean on him. "I think we should get you to the couch, mom." Danny said, clearly not having a hard time supporting my weight.

"Yeah. You're probably right." I wheezed. Danny frowned a second but surged slightly, leading me down the stairs and over to the sofa.

"I would like to get a little sleep, so I'm going back upstairs. When Dad asks what happened, can you not tell him? I'd rather explain it to him after I've explained it to you." Danny asked. I nodded, understanding that whatever 'it' was- and I was pretty sure that he was doing some serious ghost hunting.

I am so glad that my son is going to explain his dilemma(s), but the next twelve or so hours are going to be torture for me.

**Wow. I think that might just be one of the longer oneshots, if not the longest. Was the wait worth it? Anyways, I hope to catch up today. YAY FOR MEMORIAL DAY, and thanks to all veterans. I think I'm going to try and do the theme of the day for today also a little on veterans, so you'll get your story (I don't know if it'll be on time, though). This is unedited.**

**Review!**


	20. Cujo

**A/N: This oneshot is centered around Cujo. I think Cujo is awesome.**

It was a little, green dog. I was surprised, because I could tell it was my dog when he was alive. Of course, Danny named him Cujo, but that's not the name I gave him. His real name was Raven. Before I gave Danny that book, I was cooing over the puppy, and I had called him Raven. He immediately responded, and that's how I accepted that my dog had been killed.

He was such a great dog when he was alive. I had trained him using the book I gave Danny, but I didn't tell Danny that. Raven acted like such a puppy, even though he was old. Maybe that's why he reformed as a puppy that could become huge.

Anyways, when Raven was alive, he had midnight black hair. His eyes were dark chocolatey brown. He had a purple collar with black spikes and a dark blue name tag. He was playful during the day and protective at night. I always scraped behind his left ear, because that's what he loved the most. He was always following me around the house, but he would never go out of the house unless he had to go to the bathroom. Even then, he would always go in our backyard. That's mostly the reason that Danny or Tucker had no idea I had a dog, and I wasn't going to tell them.

But how was I to suspect that he'd become a green dog wearing a black collar with black spikes and an Axion dog tag? With red eyes and a purple tongue!? He was my pet, the only other salvation from my parents -at the time- other than my grandma and my friends! And what my parents had told me while I was away on a trip with my grandma was that he ran away she I reality, they had sold my dog to Axion labs! Why do my parents hate me?

Erg. But Raven was the best dog. Whenever my grandma was out playing poker and my parents wanted me to try on dresses, I'd let them in. I'd be sure to have Raven by my side. Then, whenever I walked out of the closet where my mother out on my dress, Raven was there along with my dad. My dad would started to comment, but then Raven would bark unhappily, coming over. He'd start to rip apart the dress and my mother would have to pull me back inside of the closet. I'd pretend to be upset and walk out in my normal clothes. Dad would be trying to move Raven out of the room, but Raven wouldn't budge. I skip over happily to my dog and scratch his ears. Trying on dresses with him around would always have them end faster than when my grandma was around.

And when my parents would start to berate me for whatever I was wearing, whether it was completely ridiculous or not, Raven would start to growl at them, driving them away quickly.

He was such an awesome dog.

But I guess when he was sold to Axion those four summers ago, he was treated decently there. He even had a squeaky toy, by the story Danny told me. But those Axion people killed my dog because they thought that technology could completely replace them. No offense to technology, but dogs probably could've stopped Danny and Raven when they were flying through Axion labs because Raven was trying to find his chew toy. Or a combination of the two.

I do kinda wish that Raven was alive again, because I love him. He was so cute and amazing. Also though, I would've been able to show Danny and Tucker! They never met Raven when he was alive, and he was different when he was alive. I think they would've like him better as a real dog.

**I know that this one is ridiculously short,mouth I think it's kinda cute. I also can't think of anything else. But, this is kinda the back story to where Sam got that training manual. I'd never think that Sam would buy a training manual just to train a ghost dog, but I think she would've to train ****_her_**** dog, especially because her parents probably would've made it a requirement for Sam to keep the dog. Anyways, this is unedited.**

**Review!**


	21. Handcuffs

**A/N: Handcuffs is this oneshot. I have no idea how this is gonna turn out, but whatever. This is definitely a continuation of one of my oneshots, but I'll go and force you to look back if you don't remember. It's one of those tricks some authors use to get their stuff re-read. And honestly, it works.**

It had been two hours. We hadn't seen Skulker yet and we were all getting bored. Danny was looking somewhat anxious. "Danny, what's wrong?" I asked quietly, getting a feeling it was a halfa problem.

"Well, these handcuffs block my ghost powers, right?" Danny whispered back to me, making sure that nobody was around. I nodded as a response to his whispered question, "So, eventually, in about one or two more hours, my ice powers will overwhelm the cuffs and shatter them, breaking me free." I honestly didn't see the problem.

"So, what's the problem if your powers get you out of these handcuffs?" I asked. Danny looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "What?" I shrugged. "If there's something wrong with that statement, I'm sorry, but I'm tired." Danny rolled his eyes.

"So, you guys did everything in your power to break me out, right?" Danny asked. I sighed, knowing he was going to try and lead me t the answer.

"Right."

"So how would it look if I, being chained, suddenly got free of my cuffs, which were shattered?" Danny asked. I thought about it. Oh, right, his ghost powers that he's not supposed to have.

"Crap." I said. Danny raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly. But, times a thousand. And the worst thing is, I _can't_ prevent it." Danny fumed. I sighed.

"But, you could chalk it up to a ghost overshadowing you. And it would get us out." I responded, trying to stay somewhat positive, which was what a lot of eye would think 'un-goth' of me. Stereotypes.

"Yeah, but then my parents could try and 'get rid of the ghost'. Because I can assure you, Valerie would report this to my parents." Danny replied, realistically.

"Yeah." I sighed, finally defeating the positive side that I don't often embrace. Danny snorted.

"I just find it funny that you, the goth who's supposed to be negative and dark, are being positive." Danny chuckled. I punched him in the arm softly.

"Stereotype!" I cried out, not talking softly anymore.

"Not for you." Danny responded, still chuckling.

"Hey!"

"It's true Sam. You're usually dark and pessimistic, not chipper and optimistic, and it's not because you're goth." Danny said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I frowned at him, scrunching my face up. Danny just smiled at me tauntingly.

"Dan-ny!" I complained, slapping him on his arm. Danny rolled his eyes. I groaned playfully.

"Aww, is Sammy upset?" Danny asked, like he was talking to a dog or a baby. Just then, Tucker walked over.

"Lovebirds!" He cried, then scurried back over to his corner. Danny and I shared a look.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny and I cried simultaneously, both blushing. Though for me, it was more on reflex than anything else. I really did love Danny, and Tucker kept assuring me that Danny loved me back, but he thought Tucker was playing with him. Honestly, I would think that of Tucker, too, had Ember not cast that spell on Danny and he said that his heart was broken when I kissed Dash.

Right now, though, that's besides the point. I stalked over to Tucker, who squeaked something unintelligible, probably "Don't hurt me, Sam!". I made a grab for his shoulder, but he pulled out of the way and ran to the other side of the cage we were in. I turned around, making sure I looked truly angry. Everybody backed out of my way and I dashed over to Tucker. He barely squeezed by me an ran back. I finally caught him ten minutes later on the edge of his t-shirt sleeve, not even trying. When I went to punch him in the face, Mr. Lancer made a grabbed for my hand. I let my hand that was balling the t-shirt up go and dropped to the ground, laughing hard. Danny was cracking up, too, knowing I was just scaring Tucker.

"Hey!" Tucker cried with false indignation. He frowned. "I deserved that, right?" Tucker asked calmly. I nodded my head, and Tucker looked over to Danny, who was nodded his head. Tucker groaned and sat down in his corner, pretending to be sad. Danny and I burst out laughing again, and I think most of our peers joined in, too. Even Tucker joined in after a bit.

However, Tucker and I stopped laughing when we heard a 'snap!' and thump coming from Danny. Danny's eyes were cold as ice. I realized that Danny's eyes were glowing ice-blue, like when he was using his ice powers. His hand and ankle cuffs were scattered along the floor around him. Damn it. His ice powers had decided to overwhelm the power-blocking abilities. After a few seconds, most of the class reacted and gaped when they saw Danny's cuffs. I heard Danny curse softly in Esperanto. "Malbenita." **(1)** Everybody was silent for a minute. Then two. Then...

"Mr. Fenton, what happened?" Mr. Lancer asked carefully, breaking the silence. Danny bit his lip and muttered another cuss in Esperanto. "Fek!" **(2)**

"And can you do it again and maybe get us outta here?" Dash called out. Danny grimaced, biting his lip. He sighed.

"Okay. I can do it again and I will explain... later." Danny said. I widened my eyes, realizing that Danny had just bought himself some time for an excuse. I know most of the teachers at Casper High would deny this, but Danny really is a genius. Danny walked over to Valerie and concentrated. The wristbands shattered. Danny did the same to her ankle bands. Valerie looked at him suspiciously and then shrugged, walking away. I think she figured that he would give a plausible explanation later. Danny out his hand on the top of the bar and he concentrated. The bar snapped where he had put his hand. Danny did the same to the bottom, creating enough space for everyone to pass through sideways, at least.

Danny was the last one out. We all started to make our way through the forest. However, about thirty minutes later, there was a bunch of logs fallen in a clearing, clearly meant for people to sit on. Dash and his buddies sat down. Valerie sat, too. Only Danny, Tucker, and I remained standing.

"Okay. What did Danny do, and how did it happen?" Valerie demanded. I blanched. Danny and Tucker and I hadn't been over this yet. I didn't think they'd ask now. However, there was a faint rustling sound. Valerie snapped to attention, and so did Danny.

"Fen-turd! Answer the-" Dash started to say. Danny and Valerie shushed him at the same time. Danny's ghost sense went off while he was scanning the bushes. Danny tensed, having sensed the ghost, which was probably Skulker.

Danny pointed down a small path that lead away from the cage and wherever Skulker was. "Run!" Danny said. Everybody started to run the way Danny pointed, not thinking he would lie. However, before anyone could get far, Sulker popped up.

"Whelp?! How did you escape the cage?" Skulker asked incredulously. Valerie's eyes narrowed, noticing the nickname Skulker used for Phantom.

"You'll never know, tin-head." Danny called out, dropping into a fighting stance that rivaled Valerie's and his mother's. Skulker aimed his arm canon at Danny's head.

"No matter. I will still have your pelt, Whelp!" Skulker declared. All the other kids shivered at the thought. Danny rolled his eyes. The canon went off and Danny jumped out of the way, landing perfectly balanced on the balls of his toes. He dashed towards Skulker and gave a swift kick to his abdomen region, sending him flying back into a tree. Groaning, Skulker slid to the floor and aimed a small blue ray at Danny. Danny flipped over the ray and punched Skulker in the face, dislodging the head. Danny reached inside the suit, having already defeated Skulker, and grabbed the tiny green ghost by his tiny arm. Tucker must've been hacking into the suit, because it beep and suddenly flew away to an unknown location. Danny chuckled. "NO! I AM THE GHOST ZONE'S GREATEST HUNTER! I WILL NOT BE DEATED LIKE THIS!" Skulker cried, his voice octaves higher than most people are used to. Dash and his friends snickered.

"Dash, you wanna punt him somewhere far away from here?" Danny asked, amused. Dash shrugged.

"S-Sure, Fenton." Dash replied nervously, holding out his hand. Danny shrugged, lobbing the little green ghost -who was still screaming- over to the Jock. I knew that Danny could get Skulker much farther away, but I think Skulker would find it more insulting to have Dash kick him away.

Thank god, he went screaming away from his suit. I'm pretty sure he was punted off of his island, and it could take weeks for Skulker to find the bottom and many months to get out. "Now, we just need to get home..." I muttered.

Everyone stared at me, forlorn. Then they realized that Danny hadn't explained to them his ice powers and his martial arts skills and turned to him, expecting an explanation. FEK!

**Huh. Interesting, very interesting. This is unedited.  
1) Malbenita- Damn  
2) Fek- Shit**

**Review**


	22. Valerie

**A/N: I should probably tell you what's going on next, huh? It's Valerie. And it's kinda a continuation, a little bit. Sorta.**

_"It's your girlfriend." Sam said through the Fenton Phones, sighing dramatically._

_"She's not my girlfriend until I give her the ring!" Danny replied._

_"What is this, nineteen fifty-four?" I asked._

"I realize now that maybe Danny was having some second thoughts about Valerie. I didn't question Danny about it after Valerie broke up with him, because he was obviously devastated for about two weeks. It was a sweet thing to say, but I'm glad he didn't say Valerie was his girlfriend. I also don't think Valerie thought of Danny as her boyfriend, either. I mean, she gave up dating Danny so she could hunt Danny. Man, I didn't realize how ironic that was until now. That must've hurt.

But, anyways, I was kinda glad. I mean, I really liked Valerie, even though she was using me at first to get to Danny's parents. I think she's beautiful and nice and strong and sweet and awesome, and I think she really like technology. I mean, she updates the suit herself sometimes. I know this because her and Phantom have a truce, and she shows Danny some of her upgrades. They're really good.

I could totally make her suit better. I know she's the Red Huntress, but I just can't tell her I know she's the Red Huntress unless she knows I saw her... That's it! I'll make this big deal about liking the Red Huntress and following her and all this stuff. That way, I can 'accidentally' see her suit retract and I can offer my services to her and then we can become closer and...

Well, I'm ranting now. I don't really like Valerie because she's the Red Huntress. I like her because of how she's an 'I'm a strong woman and if you think strong woman don't exist, go die in a hole' mentality. Honestly, that's probably not what the mentality is called, but I couldn't care less, it sounds cooler.

Whatever. I just really like Valerie and I think she's awesome. I'm gonna leave it at that. That's the end of Tucker's Digital Journal, Friday."

I clicked off the tape recorder and sat on my chair. I was thinking about how old this technology was- Grandad probably transferred it somewhere else, but I like antique technology. "In all honesty, I'm surprised Grandad kept this PDA. There no touch screen, let alone no IZN **(1)**. I mean, how did my Grandad -one of the best ghost hunters of his time- survive without IZN? It doesn't make sense to me.

Well, I guess it does. Back then, according to Grandad, most people thought all ghosts were evil and malicious. Except for Grandad and his two best friends, Sam and Danny. And, they had to confront new ghosts to make sure they weren't evil, therefore making most of them not like Danny and his friends.

It's a very long complicated story that I really don't want to get into right now. I mean, I know that Dad let me have a memory chip, but I just don't want to use it right now.

But anyways, I love restoring old antiques! I just got this one working, and took took about six hours of labor to get it done, plus a little of Grandad's help. If I hadn't gotten Grandad's help, it probably would've taken me another two hours to get this old thing running again.

Besides. How did Tucker keep this thing for so long? He's always told me that this is his longest lasting PDA ever, and that he only got new ones for the new technology after this one became out of date. He always told me that his PDA's were blasted away by Skulker or knocked to the ground by Sam when she was annoyed with him or something.

Grandad always has the interestingest stories ever beheld by my ears. I've decided to go ask him one now. Bye, Jake-bot!"

"You're welcome, Mark." Garret replied in an automated tone. I giggled, because it sounded so foreign. Now, we could program robots to sound like humans. But I liked when they sounded like robots. It made me laugh and they made me sound better, even thought some kids at school make fun of my voice.

Maybe I should thank Grandma for figuring that out. She had funny stories, too, from when she was the Red Huntress. I mean, maybe the stories will help me, when I become the next Red Huntress.

**So... Weird. I didn't thinks it was gonna turn out that way, but it did. Even though I don't know if I like this, but I'm gonna roll with it. Also, I'm sad I didn't catch up! Anyways, this is unedited.**

**1) IZN: Interzonenet, something Tucker and Valerie invented in their middle age to create a usable Internet in the Ghost Zone and Human World.**

**Review!**


	23. Family

**A/N: Family. Maybe this will actually be a good oneshot! And maybe I'll actually catch up today, cause I have everything somewhat planned out! YES.**

Today was supposed to be a break day for me. I was taking my class somewhere where I could tune out instead of the class tuning me out. I don't know why the school chose this class to go to to the Fenton's, but maybe it was that they had family in my class.

Still, I wasn't going to complain; even though the common thought among students is that teachers don't like when they don't teach, it's completely not true. I like teaching, but I like my breaks, especially with this class. Sometimes, I wish I was teaching younger kids. Sometimes though, teens actually listen, and if they don't, they won't interrupt. I know it seems uncaring, but if they want to ruin their lives, then that's their choice.

Anyways, the field trip to Fentonworks. Why the school district chose Fentonworks is beyond me. I mean, these are some of the worst ghost hunters in Amity Park. Sure, they're probably the only people that would teach the children for free, but if the school really wants to teach these children, you would think they'd pay money for better education. Like, maybe the Guys in White could do a tour of their facility or something.

Anyways, it was a good thing for Mr. Fenton, because that means he didn't have to arrive at school at the normal time. He probably woke up a little later than normal, and I think he needs it. I actually have noticed that he's usually only late for the beginning of the day classes, and that he's usually very tired and sleeps after lunch. Even with what I said about how I don't care if my students mess up their life, I do care that they have the best chance of doing their best. I don't think Danny's getting it, but I can't pinpoint it exactly.

But on the brighter side of things, Jasmine will be there. She insisted that she be on thus trip to make sure her 'uncoordinated' parents don't hurt anybody. I always have liked the older Fenton sibling. She was a wonderful student.

* * *

When the group arrived at Fentonworks, you could tell that the Fenton's were already down in the lab; Jazz answered the door, in fact. I was glad that the first people I didn't see were the eager ghost hunters. The class was ushered in and Danny trampled down the stairs quickly, his hair as ruffled as usual. He went to the back of the group to talk with his friends. They probably wouldn't pay much attention, as they've probably already gotten the rules and tour of the lab multiple time already.

Jasmine went into the basement and collected her parents, who were apparently fussing about the sanitation of the work area of the home. Soon after Jasmine came back up the stairs, Madeline Fenton walked up into the living room, wearing her blue jumpsuit and her red goggles pulled over her eyes. Jack Fenton came after, holding a box filled with orange jumpsuits, it looked like.

"Good morning. I'm Maddie and this is Jack. Before we explain the rules of the lab, we would like it if you put on a jumpsuit. We know we can't make you wear one, but it will probably keep you safer down there." Maddie announced. I took one and turned to see who wasn't taking one. The only ones passing on the jumpsuits were the Fenton children, Samantha, and Tucker. In fact, the trio in the back were snickering slightly, Samantha and Tucker bending slightly at their waists.

With everyone who had taken a jumpsuit properly fitted, Maddie started to explain the rules. "Okay. Now, there will be gadgets down in the lab. We ask you not to touch any unless we say you may, because wires could be out and you could get an electrical shock. No running or shoving; the lab is about the same size of a classroom and there is a little more stuff. There isn't as much room to move. The last rule is to under no circumstances lean on the doors to the Ghost Portal, as they can be extremely finicky, even with the fingerprint lock. Lets go down to the lab!"

Jack started down the stairs happily, and the class followed. Maddie brought up the rear, herding everybody into a corner. Jack grabbed a weapon and gave it to Maddie, who started to explain the basic mechanics of the weapon and how to fire it. I only listened to the 'how to fire it' part, because I didn't really care about how the weapon worked.

However, when demonstrations began, the Fenton's actually asked their children to come up and show the class. I decided to watch this part; I wanted to know how well my students could handle an ecto-gun. Most of the students started to snicker, predicting that Daniel would be the demonstrator of how _not_ to maintain a gun properly and that Jasmine would show him up.

The two children stood near the entrance to the portal. Daniel stood on the right side and Jasmine to the left. Danny took a light stance with a bored expression on his face. Jazz took a stiffer stance, looking slightly uncomfortable. The Fenton parents asked who the class thought was wrong. Most of the class said that Daniel was wrong, except for Sam and Tucker. I thought that he was actually right; he looked like he could roll out of the way, have a larger range.

Maddie pressed a button on her belt and target started popping up on the wall opposite them, not extremely quickly. Jazz fired, and she got close to the center. However, when Daniel shot, he hit dead-center. _Bullseye_. Both targets were replaced with ones that had slightly smaller centers. Daniel hit bullseye again. Jazz hit close enough to the center for hers to be replaced.

However, it was soon clear who was the better shooter: Daniel. He hit every target dead center, bullseye after bullseye. Each target started coming faster for him, and he finished the beginnings program in less than a minute. Leaving the gun on the floor, Daniel walked back to his friends with everybody staring after him. I kept watching Jasmine, and she took a little less than three minutes to finish.

Maddie got the classes attention and she then asked if anyone thought they could beat Jasmine. Dash and Kwan boldly stepped up, saying they could "cut Fenton's time in half." Maddie shrugged, a slightly sly grin plastered across her face. She had Dash and Kwan take their own positions. Without correcting them, Maddie started the program again.

The two boys barely got under Jasmine's time. The class quietly laughed at them, and Maddie corrected their positions. Trying again, Dash got one minute and fifty-six seconds, and Kwan got two minutes and three seconds. Soon enough, Maddie had everybody go through training. The only left were Samantha and Tucker. Each got the second and third best scores, only slightly after Daniel. Dash was next, forty seconds after Tucker.

Then Maddie decided to have a little competition between the three friends and the most advanced level. Most of the class was enthusiastic at the idea wanting to watch how good the three actually were. The level didn't just include shooting; it included dodging and jumping; like an obstacle course. Dash and Kwan started the ripple of snickers around the room.

Daniel smirked and Samantha whispered to him and Tucker. Snickers came over the three. Motioning for quiet, Maddie started the program. I was hesitant to let my student try it, but I was pretty optimistic. However, when the jumps started to move and get higher and lower and ectoplasmic guns appeared, I became nervous.

Tucker was the first to go, then Samantha. I was surprised at Tucker's time; he finished in around six minutes, which Maddie said was slightly above average. Samantha beat Tucker's time by thirty seconds, which was expected out of her,

But it was Daniel that surprised everybody, even his own parents, by the look of their faces, the most. He cut down Samantha's time by a minute, which according to the Fenton's, was only slightly above Maddie's record. Daniel wasn't sweating, or panting, or looking exhausted in the least.

The Fenton family sure has their mysteries.

**This is actually a lot longer than I expected it to. Huh?! Who knew? Anyways, this is unedited.**

**Review!**


	24. Evil

**A/N: It's Evil this time. I think this might be a reveal one-shot... hee hee hee!**

We were sitting on the pristine white couch. Mom and Dad had called a Fenton Family Meeting, and I was nervous, to say the least. I tried to focus on everything that wasn't ghost related. I had this foreboding feeling that only Danny usually gets.

So of _course_ I was nervous. But Danny, he was worse. He was stressed, and he had been since last night. I think that it's Danny hanging out with Clockwork more recently, but he's been getting a scarily accurate sense of what's going to be happening next. Usually, foreboding meant a normal ghost. Stressed, however, usually meant something bad was going to happen, whether it be an extremely powerful, evil, new ghost that Danny had to fight or a short span of time with many ghosts or another plan that Vlad was hatching.

So, I figured that there was going to be something really bad ghost-related happening today. Wow, I really underestimated the situation.

Well, we were sitting on the pristine white couch. Now, were slumped against the walls and the couch is half gone and mostly charred. The floor is scorched and the television set isn't working. I have no idea were Danny is and my leg is broken. Dad is making sure Mom is okay; she will need to go to the hospital, for burns and a concussion, and Dad needs to call the police. He's still in shock, though, and so am I - partly.

But what happened. Mom told us we needed to home as soon as possible today, for a "Fenton Family Meeting". I thought they might have a new important invention or that they had to go away for a week or so for a ghost hunting convention. That's typically what these meetings are for, and usually the worse ones are a planned trip to the Ghost Zone for the whole family. However, each time, Danny and I have wormed our way out of it. Danny was worried that it meant that we wouldn't be able to worm out of it and that the entire family would go, and that his secret would be exposed.

It sounded reasonable to me. I told hit hat it could be worse, and Danny glared at me. Sam explained that whenever somebody said that, usually the situation became worse. I responded that that was just a coincidence. Boy, I was wrong.

Anyways, we were sitting. Danny was squished on the armrest because the armchair wasn't quite fixed yet. Mom and Dad looked extremely sad, so that made my sense of foreboding become slightly increased. Danny bit his lip, so he must've gotten slightly more nervous.

"I'm sorry guys, I know you have a bunch of friends here. But, we need to move for a little while." Mom announced, sounding truly sad. Danny frowned, probably wondering how he was going to protect Amity Park while possibly halfway across the country.

"Where are we moving to?" I asked, careful about the announcement. Maybe we were just moving to a town outside of Amity Park, like Elmerton.

"We don't know yet. However, we would like to move to Wisconsin." Dad said, sounding a little more excited than mom. I started chewing on my lip as well.

"Why?" Danny suddenly asked. "Why are we moving? And why Wisconsin?"

"Well, this town is so completely over ruby ghosts that the only way to contain the, all is to trust another ghost. Since we could never trust Invisobill-" Danny winced there, and I held back a snicker"-we should move somewhere else were there could be another soft spot from our world into the Ghost Zone. We think there might be another emerging soft spot in Wisconsin somewhere. There have been an increased amount of ghost spotting recently." Mom announced.

"We're moving to get away from Phantom?" Danny asked incredulously. I snickered and Danny started to laugh almost uncontrollably. Mom and Dad looked confused.

"We know Phantom is acting good now, but he's probably just building up our trust so he can tear down the city later." Dad said. Danny's face became redder and I burst out into hysterics. However, this is where the good mood ended. A voice- an eerily familiar voice came out.

"It's true, and you know it especially, Danny." The voice sneered. Danny's eyes widened in recognition; he knew who this ghost was.

"No." He whispered. Mom and Dad looked over at Danny, who was panicking slightly. "Y-you can't be back." I felt a ghost enter the room, because the temperature dropped. "No!" Danny cried, standing suddenly. Mom and Dada rushed over to Danny who was trembling in anger and slight fear.

"Show yourself, ghost!" Dad cried in anger, probably thinking that the ghost was making Danny slightly insane. I had honestly no idea what ghost was there, though I felt like I recognized the ghost's voice.

"Okay." The ghost snickered, then started turning visible. I gasped, shocked. I started to tremble lightly, more out of fear than anger, like Danny. Now I remembered this ghost. I knew that this ghost had showed itself before, but I thought Danny defeated hand sent him back to his own timeline.

It was the evil version of Danny, which we had dubbed 'Dan', to keep talking about him less confusing. His white flaming hair was a slightly smaller plume than I remembered, his eyes slightly less bloody, his skin slightly more tan, and overall he was just more transparent and ghost-like than I remembered. It scared me to no end.

Mom and Dad aimed their ecto guns at Dan. He just held out his hand and the weapons started to float away. Danny suddenly sprung forwards, kicking Dan in the stomach and grabbing the guns, shooting them with perfect aim on his head. Dan dissolved into gas and reformed quickly, shooting up to Danny. Danny growled at the ghost and punched him in the head, snapping his neck to the left. Dan just turned his head back around and shoved Danny to the ground. Mom started to take out her electric staff, but I screamed "No!"

"You can't. That ghost will just take it and possibly use it on Danny!" I yelped. Maddie nodded and put her weapon away. Danny put both feet up to his chest and pushed Dan off of him and into the ceiling, using his momentum to jump back up. Dan came down and the two started to fist fight, pretty much evenly matched. Then, the taunts started.

"Danny, how does it feel to know you'll become evil?" Dan taunted. Danny gritted his teeth together.

"I will never become evil." Danny responded, giving a powerful kick to the jaw follow by a punch to the gut.

"Then how come I still exist? I would only exist if you become evil." Dan reasoned. Danny's eyes narrowed and he breathed out hard and Dan kicked his stomach.

"I will NEVER become you." Danny growled, before being swept to the ground. Dan pasted him there with green goop. He then bound Mom, Dad, and I together and tied us on the wall.

"Why do I have this sudden sense of déjà-vu?" Mom and I ask at the same time. Dan chuckled.

"Ha! So he didn't tell you... interesting." Dan muttered. Danny glowered. He looked over me and I nodded at him.

"Well, I'm gonna tell them now!" Danny cried, jumping up and powering up a powerful ecto-encased punch. Dan stared at him, shocked.

"Y-you j-just..." Dan started, completely bewildered. Danny nodded, rings of light washing over him. I looked at Mom and Dad's reactions. They seemed to look shocked. Honestly, I don't blame them. Their son just changed into the ghost they just told us were were trying to move away from, after all. But they'll take it well, I know it.

Then, Danny and Dan fought hard. Dan eventually sent a blast towards the wall, which sent Mom and Dad and I flying and crashing into the kitchen, where I broke my leg and Mom got a concussion. The binds must've been hotter near her, because some on her jumpsuit was melted and her skin was burned. I heard the two leave the house seconds later.

Now, I wonder how Danny's fight against Dan is going now, fifteen minutes later.

**Is this descriptive enough? Is this good? I hope so, because I kinda really like this oneshot. This is unedited.**

**Review!**


	25. Genderbend

**A/N: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH MY GOD I HAVE OVER 500 VIEWERS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! FROM OVER 20 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES! HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN I'M SO EXCITED (if you can't tell from the Caps Lock)! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**I know it doesn't seem like much to some people, but I'm pretty new on Fanfiction and I've gotta start somewhere, right? Besides, I'm too excited to be put down by the though of some people thinking this is a dumb achievement, 'cause its awesome for me. THANK YOU FOR WHOEVER READS THIS. However, reviews are extremely... low. There are nine, and if you discount CrazyCoffeeKat's, there are ****_six_****. And if you take away Deborahpflover's reviews, too, then there are only ****_four_**** reviews. FOUR. So, yeah, that's not very good.**

**Phew. Anyways, it's genderbender today. I think this is gonna be hilarious more than anything. Hee hee hee.**

"Johnny!" Kitty reprimanded as I explained why I was late coming back to the lair from earth.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" I asked.

"So, you just out walking in the beach late at night, huh? I bet you were scanning the human crowd for girls, Johnny, I'm not stupid enough to not notice what you omitted. You can't even b with them! You're A GHOST. You can be with GHOSTS." Kitty stated angrily. I came towards her but she pushed away.

"Kitten, what's wrong with looking? You know that you'll be the only girl for me, ever." I said.

"UGH. There are times when I feel like nobody can relate to me!" Kitty screamed. "Sometimes I wish that girls could understand guys and guys could understand girls." Kitty spat, stalking over to her lair through our connecting door and slamming it. It shimmered and disappeared, meaning that I couldn't get in. I sighed and walked over to my bed, flopping down and starting to get some sleep.

* * *

"Kolby!" I called out, looking for my boyfriend. I thought of a passage between our lairs and the black door shimmered open. I entered the lair and zoomed around, trying to find where he was. About three minutes later, there was absolutely no sign of him and I realized that he wasn't there. That boy is so dead when he gets back from flirting with human girls. He can be so annoying sometimes, and really self-centered.

Then, I heard the door open and I saw Kolby. His stringy green hair was frazzled, his red eyes were shinning, and he was looking pretty happy. That sucks for him, 'cause now, I'm gonna tear him in half! "KOLBY. Don't even bother trying to lie to me about where you were, because I know. You were in the human realm, flirting with human girls, and not bothering with your actual girlfriend." I ranted, extremely annoyed.

"But, Jamie, I really do love you, you know that, right?" Kolby asked, grabbing my hands. I sighed and removed my hands from his.

"Yeah, Kolby, but you don't treat me like I'm the only girl you love. I want to be the only girl you love. I haven't actually ever been your girl." I stated sadly. I turned, walked out the door I made, and sealed it. I ran to my 'garage' - where I parked my motorcycle- and sank against the back wall, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I blinked a couple of times, and one started to fall. Swiping it away angrily, I hopped onto my motorcycle and I left my lair.

I heard Kolby calling after me, but I ignored him. I knew he cared about me, but he needed to show it better than he was.

* * *

I rode around the outskirts of the original area of the Ghost Zone, marked by the island lairs, like Epimetheus's Realm, Skulka's Island, Don's Realm, or the Far Frozen. I eventually cal,Ed down enough and started to travel home. However, I expected Kolby to be out in the human world again. Just to check, I created a one-way window in every part of his liar. I saw him, sitting on the floor, writing on a pad. I think it was an apology note. I sighed, thinking about how sweet he was being.

Then, he plaid the note down and went into his kitchen, pulling out a knife. I watched for a moment, but there wasn't anything he was cutting. Confused, I waited until he rolled up his sleeve. That's when I saw the cutting marks- I gasped, reforming the door and racing into the kitchen, grasping th e knife and throwing it away form him. I started to cry and I threw my arms around Kolby.

He was startled for a moment. I don't think heard my motorcycle coming back. Then, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled, burying my head into his shoulder.

* * *

When I woke up, I rubbed my head. Why were Kitty and I on the floor of her kitchen? I groaned and got up, shaking Kitty awake.

I got this sense that Kitty was cutting herself. She didn't wake up completely just yet, so I rolled up her selves to see if I was right. And I was- Kitty had many scars that looked years old. I wasn't sure exactly how fast she healed, but I thought these were a month or so old. "KITTY." I said, and Kitty shot awake.

"What?" She asked. "Wait, why are we in the kitchen?" I shrugged in response.

"Kitty, you're cutting yourself. And I think I know why." I stated, grabbing her arms and showing them to her. Kitty bit her lip and I wrapped my arms around her waist, cradling her. Kitty started crying.

"I just felt so awful, 'cause you were flirting with all those other girls." Kitty cried, burying her head into my shoulder. I felt this odd sense of déjà vu, but I ignored it. "I felt-"

"Ignored, unappreciated, like you were being used." I finished her sentence, not understanding why I had this sudden perception of how she was feeling. Kitty stared up at me.

"How do you know that?" She asked quietly. Once again, I shrugged.

"I don't know, Kitten. But I know that whatever happened, it was probably for the better." I responded, stroking her cheek.

* * *

In the next lair over, a green woman wearing blue smiled into her mirror, combing her hair. "It feels good to help someone with a wish once and a while."

**Hmm... I think using Desire is a little bit unoriginal, but I think this is different. Kinda. Sorta. I mean, I haven't read any Danny Phantom fanfiction like this before. UNEDITED.**

**Review!**


	26. Lancer

**A/N: This one is a continuation of 'Family', so it'll probably make a little more sense if you go read that chapter. Anyways, this chapter is Lancer, and it is also a switch of POV from 'Family'.**

I was a little worried for Danny, although he seemed a lot happier after his demonstration. I mean, it was good that he established he can fight, but questions _will _come up about how he learned to fight. Maybe I could lie for him and say that I taught him, and that Danny wanted to train on his own without them knowing. That would make more sense than telling them the truth, anyways. I know Danny is ready, but he still wants to protect Mom and Dad. Honestly, I don't blame him.

But, after the demonstration, Mom and Dad kept giving a rundown on their weapons. They didn't have anyone demonstrate anymore, however, because 'we shouldn't handle dangerous weapons'. I heard coughing that sounded suspiciously like they were trying to smother their laughter. I was almost snickering, myself.

Mom and Dad also decided to show everybody how the ghost portal works. I didn't think it made sense, but I couldn't persuade my parents from showing how the genetic lock works.

The worst possible thing happened- a ghost escaped. But it wasn't just any ghost; it was Walker and his ghost police. I bit my lip and everybody who wasn't family or friend screamed. Two ghost police officers blocked the exit and Walker flew over to Danny, cuffing him almost instantaneously, as he was nowhere near any weapons that he could use. The rest of the ghost police engaged the rest of the class, and we were all cuffed within a minute. Walker started to personally escort Danny to the front and the police herded us in a group behind him.

When we got into the Ghost Zone, there were white police van. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were thrown into one van. My parents, the rest of Danny's class, Mr. Lancer, and I were thrown in another. Walker drove the first vehicle and another ghost, who I guessed was Walker's personal assistant or something, drove our van. The windows were blacked out, so nobody could see where we were going. The vans must've been human proof; I tried to phasing through the ground, and it didn't work.

When we got to our destination (the prison), Danny, Sam, and Tucker were surrounded by six guards. They had ankle cuffs on their ankles, and they were shuffled into the cells first. Danny was put in a much smaller cell, meant for one person. Sam and Tucker's cell was meant for an extremely large group of people, and I suspected that everybody in the van I was in were going to be out in the same cell that Sam and Tucker were in.

I was right, and there were twenty-three people in the cell; Mom, Dad, Mr. Lancer, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Kwan, Paulina, Star, Valerie, Mikey, Nathan, Hannah, Julia, Markus, Liam, Kelly, Robin, Owen, Yvonne, Frankie, Kendall, and I. Danny was the only one in his.

* * *

It's been a day and I'm already sick of this place. Almost everybody is, except for Danny. I think that he might be a little more comfortable in the Ghost Zone than any of us because of his half-ghost status, but I also know it makes Danny more uncomfortable in the human realm, so I guess it's only fair.

But right now, Danny was being taken to questioning. Once he was gone, the police told us that we could watch from behind a two-way mirror. Sam, Tucker, and I hesitated, but when everybody else immediately said yes, we agreed. Sam, Tucker, and I needed to know what Walker was doing to Danny.

We were paraded down the hall and into a large room. Like the guards said, there was a two-way mirror, and we could see through. Danny was on the other side, looking extremely bored, tied to an examination table. Nobody was in the room with him. My parents rushed over to the window and banged on it, but Danny must've not been able to hear us.

Walker showed up a couple of minutes later, his rule book in hand. He floated over to the side of the table and pulled a switch. Electrical shocks started to rack Danny's body, and he just grimaced in pain. When the shocks stopped, Danny was breathing a little harder. "Hey! What was that for?" Danny asked incredulously.

"That's for being a nuisance." Walker replied, smiling cruelly. "What did I do?" Danny complained, straining against the restraints. "You drove an unauthorized vehicle-" Walker started.

"Okay, _that _was not my fault! My mom hit the stupid Specter Speeder and it rocketed into the Ghost Zone!" Danny said, wriggling in his uncomfortable position. Mom bit her lip, looking guilty. Mr. Lancer looked at them with a slightly amused expression.

"- you were trafficking human contraband-" Walker continued. "I accidentally knocked it in! I was getting it _out_." Danny countered. My parents frowned, probably wondering what Danny was talking about.

"-you staged a prison break-"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"-and you avoided arrest." Walker finished, snapping his rule book closed.

"Like I said, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG." Danny stated again, exasperated.

"Also, you let one of my prisoners escape into your world, but I'm willing to let that go if you tell me where he is." Walker added.

"No." Danny responded, glowering at the ghost. Walker smiled and pressed a button that shocked Danny. The shocks were slightly longer and probably a bit more intense, as Danny's face scrunched up in pain.

"Now, you _will _tell me where Wulf is." Walker stated.

"NO. He's free, I got him free, and I don't know where he is." Danny retorted, slightly quieter. Walker raised an eyebrow and shocked Danny harder and longer. Danny started screaming slightly, and everyone in the room took a sharp breath in.

"One last chance, Punk."

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you." Walker shrugged and pressed the button once more. However, he left it on and stormed out of the room angrily. Danny started screaming, the shocks not really stopping. Then police came in soon after, escorting the group out of the room and back to the cell. My parents were confused and worried, tears trickling down their cheeks. Sam and Tucker were shaking, and I was shell shocked. Even though Sam, Tucker, and I had heard passing mention of Danny being shocked, we had never really seen him getting shocked like that. And who knows, maybe Danny was still being shocked, still in that awful room.

* * *

It must've been four or five hours later when Danny was shuffled quietly back to his cell. Everybody squeezed over to the side that we shared. Mom and Sam got the closest.

"Danny!" Sam cried, making my brother smile.

"Danny, are you okay? We saw that awful ghost interrogate and shock you." Mom said, stroking his hair. Danny frowned, biting his lip.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll be okay." Danny said, sounding tired.

"Danny, how long were you being shocked? We were forced out soon after the ghost stopped interrogating you. And don't lie to your mother." Mom said, sounding worried, yet firm. Danny chuckled quietly.

"It stopped just before I was let go." Danny responded quietly. Mom gasped. "Not at the same settings for the entire time." Danny explained quickly. "Usually they were just low shocks for an extended period of time." Mom was about to respond when Danny yawned, sliding to the floor. Sam quickly took Danny's pulse, making sure he was still alive. Sam nodded to Mom and everybody scooted away from my brother. I smiled at his sleeping form.

Mr. Lancer was the first person to speak after a silent period that was probably about five minutes long. "We need to wait for Daniel to wake up and them we need to get out of here." He said. I was slightly shocked that Mr. Lancer said that. I knew he was a great teacher, but I thought he didn't like Danny very much. Maybe I was wrong about Mr. Lancer.

**Ok, apology time.**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever. The funny thing is, I wrote this before Phanniemay was over... yeah. Hehe. Anyways, I hope this one's good enough, and I understand if you don't want to read this anymore.**

**This, I think, will be continued in trio. I really like it, even though it is still unedited. Review?**


End file.
